Diamond
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: A controlled country, a certain pair of golden eyes who lost his only brother and his best friend, a certain brunette who is a founder of a rebel organization, with an addition of some drama and action. Alternate Universe. "This could be our last festival, or our first war."/"No more turning back now." Chap. 10.up.
1. Chapter 1

HI guys! I'm making a new multichapter fic :D it's kinda full of KyouTen actually -. but oh well! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer If InaIre GO was mine, then it will be a Mahou Shonen (Magical Boys) anime.

Warning OOC-ness, AU, Shonen-ai, typos, maybe some (many) grammar mistake, etc.

Diamond

Prologue

The country of Inazuma. A country that is well-known of their impressive industry skills, their citizens was full of happiness and joy.

Until someone came. Senguuji Daigo. That pink haired guy took down the government, as he was the trickiest, the most evil thing. That he was called a 'thing' than a human, because of his cold heart. He gained the country, and ruled it with the government was just followed his orders. He is officially the country's most deadly President.

And now it's been 9 years after the takeover.

The country's still in the hand of Senguuji, with the country's still working on industries but now it's not like old days, grounds are arid and peoples are getting poor. _Marionette Army_, a group of people who works for Senguuji. They collect taxes -which gets higher each month-, takes fine from any violation of rules, anything. They're like a police. But they aren't.

But rebels have been showing themselves, trying to get the government back and push down Senguuji.

_Diamond Wings. _The most influential rebellious organization in the country. No one knows who started it, who runs it, nor who was involved in it. They work invisibly, the only thing that we can know if there's a _Diamond Wings, _is they left a mark, in the shape of a diamond with one wing.

**Raimon District, Monday, 15.30 p.m., the Market-North. **

The sun was hell-ishly hot. The market was a little bit crowded, making the weather much warmer.

"How much for this one, sir?" A customer of a bread store asked. The breads in there wasn't quite fresh anymore, reminding that it's already afternoon. But people will still need it.

"That's 15 golds, ma'am HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The shouted guy flinched. His attempt to steal some bread was caught. He quickly ran and left the place, bringing the stolen bread with hm. He ran, bumped into some people, resulting some angry shouts from them.

He looked back if the breads owner was running after him. Instead, he saw a Marionette Army. He shocked and he knows he's gonna lost his hand soon.

He ran much faster, frightened that he'll get caught.

Then he saw a shadow. No, more like a hooded guy that rans much faster and to the opposite way from him. He looks again.

The hooded guy was running towards the Marionette.

"What the? the Marionette let out his sword, and tried to fight him. He clashed and a fight was started there. He tried to stab him with his sword, but it was blocked by a pair of tonfa. The hooded guy was armed.

The hooded guy jumped due to the feeling he can't block the Marionette's sword anymore. He let out his tonfa again and starts shooting the Marionette in the air, right at his head.

The Marionette gasped and falls to the ground. The hooded guy landed on his feet and start running again, now towards the guy who stole the bread. He grabbed his arm and ran to the opposite way.

They arrived in an unequipped building. The hooded guy let go of the guy who he has been dragging to the ground. The guy shivered and frightened.

"Please, don't kill me! I-I won't do anything foolish anymore!" The guy pleaded. "Just please, spare my life!"

The hooded guy stared at the guy and sighed. "If you know that is foolish, so why did you do that?"

He opened his hood, revealing the guy's brunette hair, with some kind of curls and wings on his hair. His grayish-blue eyes looks tired and he sighed once more. "And I didn't kill the Marionette. I just sent him to some sleep. I wouldn't dare to kill anyone."

The guy gasped a little. From the gap of his cape, he can see that the brunette was wearing a cream-colored leather coat, knee-length brown pants and black stockings with brown boots. He was also wearing an armband and a wing-shaped pendant necklace. What makes the guy gasped, was the symbol on his armband.

A diamond, with one wing.

"Ah, it's very hot today," the brunette scratched his head with his hands that was covered with brown leather gloves. He then took something from his pocket and handed it to the guy who stole the breads. "Here, take it. Go back to the bread shop and pay for them, okay?"

The guy stared to the gold and back to the brunette. The brunette nodded and the guys slowly take the gold. He counted it and a surprised expression came out from him. "This is too much!"

The brunette smiled. "It's okay, you can keep the rest." He put back his hood. "Now, if you excuse me, I have more things to do. See you later."

Just when the brunette was going to start running, the guy called him. "Wait, who are you?"

The brunette grinned while he looked back. "Well, they call me Tenma!" then he vanished into thin air, leaving the guy in a blank mind, wondering what just happened.

**Raimon District, Monday, 15.30 p.m., the Market-South.**

"Oi, you know today you should collect your tax right? Hurry up, I've got more things to do."

The said standkeeper rummaged her bag to find some gold. The Marionette stand in front him looks bored. His yellow-golden eye starts to wonder around to find something more interesting. The standkeeper finally got back on her feet and gave him the things that were in her hands.

"This is all I have," she said while handing the gold.

The navy-haired guy starts to count. He then showed the gold that were in his hands now. "This is not enough."

"But I already said, that's all I have," she said roughly. "What else do you want?"

The golden-eyed guy sighed. He closed his eyes.

And he kicked her stand.

"Stop! What are you doing?" she said hysterically. "Why do you do this?"

The Marionette shoved the gold to a bag that he's been bringing around. He shrugged sarcastically. "I don't know. Probably because you didn't gave in the tax enough. You're lucky I haven't burn your stand down."

He turned back, started to walk away slowly, leaving the broken stand and the crying standkeeper.

"Tsurugi!"

The called guy turned to see who called him. A blue-haired guy with dark skin approached him.

"Did you collect enough taxes? I'm going to turn them to headmaster today," he said.

Tsurugi –what was he called-, sighed. "No, it's not enough. Some standkeepers and farmers didn't turn in enough."

The blue-haired guy sighed. "Oh god. This district is getting much worse every day. I don't want to see Minamisawa get blamed again." His eyes started to close and he sighed again.

Minamisawa, the purple haired guy was their district team captain. If anything goes wrong, well the one who will be blamed of course him. Tsurugi remembered the last time their district didn't gave in enough, Minamisawa was ordered to stand down, and he was poured hot water right at his head. The navy-haired cringed, how would that hurt so much.

"Sorry for that, Kurama," he replied. "That must hurt so much to you, doesn't it? To watch someone you cared being hurted."

Kurama just looked away. True, but he didn't want to show his care-to-Minamisawa attitude actually. So he just turned and walked away.

Sighed, Tsurugi truned the opposite way and walked slowly to list who were the people that he haven't ask for tax yet. He thought about Kurama and Minamisawa. He thought, it would be nice if you have someone that you cared for.

To be the truth, he do have. Two certain someone. A certain brother. And a certain… Brunette.

"Where are you guys now?" he whispered to the wind.

**Raimon District, Monday, 17.30 p.m., ?-?**

"I'm home!"

Tenma opened the door and quickly gets inside and closed it. He took of his boots and his coat, revealing a black t-shirt that he used underneath the coat.

"Ah, Tenma! You're quite late today," A voice sounded from the kitchen. "Everyone was waiting for you."

The brunette went to the kitchen to see who talked to him. An orange-haired guy was there, chopping carrots and things.

"Taiyou! You shouldn't get off your bed you know!" Tenma walked closer to the said guy. "What are you doing anyways?"

"Oh me? I'm cooking for dinner," Taiyou replied while he took some onions from the upper cupboard.

"Why don't you ask Shinsuke?" the brunette asked again while hiw eyes wanders to a receipt book that was beside Taiyou. Looks like he is cooking cream soup and garlic breads.

"Oh, Shinsuke goes right to his bed when he got home. Looks like he got another exhausting day at school," Taiyou answered. "You know he's the only one who goes to school in this place. And Yuuichi-san can't cook."

"Yeah." Tenma nodded. He remembered the last time the said guy cooks. He shivered at the thought. The two was silent for a while, the sound that can be heard was only Taiyou's chopping and the bubbling sound of water.

"I'm gonna take a bath for a while," the brunette threw his arms in the air. "It's a very hot day. Don't exhaust yourself, okay?"

Taiyou just nodded and he continued with his cooking. Tenma walks back to the laundry room to take his towel and continued his walking to the bathroom.

"Taiyou? Did you see Tenma?"

The called guy turned around and saw a pair of orange-brownish eyes looks at him. "Ah, Yuuichi-san. He's taking a bath right now."

"Oh, I see," Yuuichi smiled and turned back to the opposite side. "Please tell him if he's finished, meet me in the Control room. I have something to say to him."

"Okay." Taiyou answered and Yuuichi starts to leave the kitchen.

_Knock knock. _The front door opened. "We're home!"

Taiyou peeked to the living room to see who came. He smiled when he saw the teal-haired guy with his friend.

"Oh, You're home, Masaki-kun! Hikaru-kun!" he said brightly.

"Yeah!" the purple-haired guy smiled. "The boss was quite feeling happy today, so he let us finish earlier!"

"And we brought some barbequed chicken!" Masaki grinned. "It's from the boss too!"

"That's great!" Taiyou smiled brightly. "We'll have a feast today!"

"Oh, everyone has gotten home," a voice came from the halls. The three turned to see the shorter guy walked slowly to them, yawning. "I thought no one's going home."

"Shinsuke! How's your day at school? You look very exhausted when you came home." The orange-haired guy smiled at him. Shinsuke just yawned.

"Oh, nothing actually, it's just I feel really sleepy today," He rubbed his eyes. "History class was boring and I don't even like Science."

"So that's it!" Taiyou smiled again at the shorter guy. "Well I should finish my cooking first."

"Let me help you," Shinsuke walked closer to the orange-haired guy and joins him in his cooking. The other two just put some of the said barbequed chicken at the dining table and start went to each other's room to start cleaning themselves up and getting ready for dinner.

Tenma walked out from the bathroom. "Ah, nice warm water." He mumbled. He wears the same as he use before, just without his coat, gloves, stockings and boots. Just plain black t-shirt and brown knee-length pants.

"Oh, Tenma. You're already home." Masaki said to him. He was sitting at the dining chair with Hikaru, waiting for dinner.

"Yeah, you guys too. You guys came earlier than usually. What's up?" the brunette asked while taking another chair for him to him to join the wait.

"The boss was in a good mood today. He even gifted us some barbequed chicken to eat!" Hikaru smiled brightly, followed by Masaki's nod.

"That's great!" Tenma smiled back. "Where's Shinsuke?"

"Right here!" the short guy appeared from the kitchen bringing a big dish of garlic breads. He put them at the table and joined them. "I was helping Taiyou prepare dinner."

Not long after Shinsuke joined them, Taiyou came bringing a big bowl of cream soup and he put it in the middle of the dining table. "Yeah, he was helping me."

Tenma smiled. Then he remembered something and starts to search for it. His eyes wondered around to find. "Where's Aoi?"

"Oh, Aoi-chan?" Shinsuke said while he helped Taiyou prepared the utensils. "She said she's gonna be home late, because the industry that she is working at is having a busy day."

"Oh, and Tenma? I think you should go to the Control Room first before dinner," Taiyou suddenly said. "He said he want to talk to you about something."

Tenma nodded and stands up from his place, walking towards to the said room. After a while, he finally reached the door to the room. The room was quite far from the dining room, since the place was very big. It was placed at the corner, but it was biggest room in the place.

He opened the door and was greeted by bright blue light coming from the inside of the room. He quickly got into the room and closed the door. The room was filled with electronic devices and gadgets, -computers, TVs, CCTV cameras, tablets, anything- as the room was the Control Room of the place. No, the Control Room of the organization.

Yes, this place is Tenma's home.

The base of Diamond Wings.

On the corner of the room, has been put a three-screen computer. A navy-blue haired guy was sit in front of the computer on his wheelchair, typing something.

"Yuuichi-san. Taiyou told me that you wanted to talk to me," the brunette walks closer to the older guy. "What is it?"

The guy who was on the wheelchair turned to see him and gave him a smile. "Ah, Tenma-kun," he said calmly. "Come and see this."

The navy-haired guy gestured to come closer. The gestured one does what he was told and looks at the computer. Yuuichi clicks on an icon and a window popped up. On the window showed an electronic newspaper.

Tenma widened his eyes at an article. "What... What is... This...?" He stammered. "Missing Child, Disappearance of Kids, Kids sighted as a Child Soldier... What is Senguuji planning?"

Yuuichi saw Tenma's expression that was a mix of anger and shock. The navy-blue haired guy remained calm. "I don't know. But he seems to be planning on using children as human shields, to fight the rebellions," he closed his eyes and sighed. "The guys that were on Hakuren District was the one who sent me this. The incident was actually happened there," he turned and moved his wheelchair a bit to get closer to a big TV screen that shows a big map of Inazuma Country.

He pointed to a small place on Hakuren District. "This place, the Snow Park, was the first sighting of child soldiers. You'll be going there next week to check if it is still going on. Is that okay with you?"

Tenma nodded. "Of course," his expression gets a little angry. "I will not forgive anyone who ruined a child's life." He closed his eyes, remembering about his past. He cringed at the flashback and put on a determinded face.

Yuuichi smiled softly to him. "That's good," he sighed. "Oh well, let's have some dinner first. I heard today Taiyou-kun was preparing it."

"Yes, he put quite an effort on it," Tenma smiled. "Let me help you get there."

Tenma walked closer to the older guy and pushed his wheelchair slowly towards outside of the room and head to the dining room. The suddenly Yuuichi said,

"Tenma-kun. You do still remember Kyousuke, right?"

Tenma was silent. And he finally answered.

"Of course. Why would I forgot about him?" The brunette looked down. "You know I cared for him so much."

"Yes, I know," the navy-blue haired guy closed his eyes and sighed. "I just missed him sometimes."

Tenma looked down and stared the floor. "... Me too."

He sighed and whispered slowly.

"Where are you now, Kyousuke?"

**To be Continued... **

So, how was that? Did I make the characters too OOC? Is there many typos or grammar mistakes? I'm sorry if I did ._.

Well, for you guys who has been questioning why Tenma called Tsurugi by his first name, here's a little spoiler _The Tsurugi Brothers and Tenma had been together since child in the story, due Tenma's parents has gone. _

That's the spoiler! I don't want to spoil too much, otherwise it won't get interesting.

Thank you for reading, Minna! Mind to review and give critics? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Finally got time to continue this! Enjoy the second chapter!

**Diamond**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Raimon District, Tuesday, 7.00 a.m., The Diamond Wings Main Headquarters-?**

"I'm going, guys!"

Tenma put on his boots while Aoi approached him sleepily. She just got home last night at 11. "Tenma? You're going already? Isn't your work at 8?"

"Yeah, it is. I just want to stroll down the streets before work." He smiled, then he opened the door. "See you at dinner!"

"Yeah, be careful out there!" Aoi waved her hand at Tenma, while the brunette ran outside.

**Raimon District, Tuesday, 7.15 p.m., The Market –West**

The navy haired guy walked around the Market. Sightseeing while patrolling.

"Hey you! Get back here!"

He turned to see the source of voice. He sighed. Another fight caused by a robbery. He walked there a little fast, while taking his sword out. He stared at the two guys who were fighting boringly. "Oi, you guys, stop fighting. Fighting is prohibited by the Senguuji rules. If you guys aren't gonna stop now, I will interfere."

Both of the guys didn't hear what Tsurugi says to them and continued to fight. Tsurugi tighten his police-like cap and his eyes pierced at them. "So you guys don't want to hear me, eh?"

He swung his sword in the middle of those guys. Those guys were close to each other. If no one parts, both of them are getting one of their body parts injured, or even cut.

And scarily, no one parts. They didn't realize the sword.

Everyone looked at the sight with mouths open. Tried to warn the guys who were fighting. But nonetheless, they both, again, didn't hear.

_Clash!_

A sound of metal being clashed into each other was heard. The sword didn't make it to the middle of the guys. A pair of tonfa guns were shielding them.

"That's not how you interfere a fight. You could get one of them killed instead of stopping them kill each other."

Tsurugi shocked at the guy who stopped him. A black hooded guy. He took a sight of his armband. The guy was one of the _Diamond Wings. _

He gripped his sword steadily. A Diamond Wing must be destroyed at sight according to the Marionette rule. "They don't want to hear me. What else can I do?"

"You could do something that's not dangerous. Why you didn't tried shouting?" the hooded guy shot his tonfa at him. The navy haired marionette jumped to avoid. Good thing he has good reflexes. He clashed again his sword at him.

"That would be wasting my time."

The hooded guy stopped his sword again with one of his tonfa. And tried to shot him at the head. But the Marionette quickly dodged.

The guys who fought stopped and stared at them in awe. Everyone looked at them in awe. The whole Diamond Wing vs Marionette fight was making a crowd and people stopped by to saw them.

The Marionette didn't stopped clashing the hooded guy. But the hooded guy always blocked him easily. He didn't even get the time to parry him.

And in one swift moment, they clashed in an union time, sword and a pair of tonfa tried to push each other away. In that time also, the Marionette's cap and the hooded guy's hood loosed and they were off. Revealing both guy's appearance and they stared at each other, wide-eyed.

The golden like eyes met the grayish blue eyes. They looked at each other in shock.

"T-Te….Tenma?" the navy haired stared at the brunette. "K-Kyousuke….."

They part, hastily. They stared at each other. They didn't believe they'll met in a situation like this. Moreover, they didn't expect to see each other in opposite sides. One is a Marionette. One is a Diamond Wing.

But the brunette. He stared at Tsurugi with an unexplained expression. Between shock and angry.

"Why….Kyousuke….." he whispered slowly. He looked down. He took of his gloves.

"T-Tenma! Wait! I can explain!" the navy reached his hand at the brunette. But Tenma didn't respond.

"Spiral Draw!" A gush of wind appeared and making a tornado-like wind around him and Tsurugi. The navy put his hand over his face for protection. But when the wind disappeared, Tenma has gone and Tsurugi was left there in shock. Everyone saw it in shock also. Tenma has just used magic to escape. The navy guy knows his best friend was a magic user, but he didn't realize it would be this amazing.

He stands up and he ran back to his quarters. Not to report, but to cool himself down. He regret he didn't explain immediately. Now his brunette friend will feel betrayed.

All because of the stupid coat uniform and the Marionette hat. All because he was a Marionette.

**Raimon District, Tuesday, 13.30 p.m., The Diamond Wings Main Headquarters-?**

"I'm home."

Tenma put of his coat and his boots. The weather was hot today, especially for him who was working as a construction laborers. He took off his gloves and wiped his sweat.

"Oh, Tenma! Yesterday you were late and today you're early!" Taiyou showed up. He walked to Tenma from his bedroom. Taiyou's bedroom were full of swords and weapons and blacksmithing equipments. Well, because he works as a blacksmith and takes orders online. Due to his unhealthy body, he has to work home. (A/N : Sorry for you, Taiyou!)

"Yeah. Where's Yuuichi-san?" Tenma said.

"Oh? Him? I think he's in his own bedroom. I think he's having a private call from the guys from Hakuran District or something." The orange haired guy replied. Then he took something from his room. A medium-sized black box. "Oh, and here's a something from the Shindou-san. He's still in the Gassan Kunimitsu District I think, investigating things,"

"Ah I see." He took it. "Tell him I say thanks, okay?"

Taiyou winked. "You got it!"

The brunette went to his room to put the box and went to Yuuichi's room as Taiyou went back in his room, continuing his work. He knocked on the room.

"Yuuichi-san. Are you there?"

The door opened. Revealing the older guys navy hair. "Of course. Do you have something to tell me?"

"Yes. It's about Kyousuke."

* * *

Taiyou was preparing a shipment. A customer of him ordered an AK-47 and a railgun. Both of them was quite expensive and hard to get, so Taiyou smiled. The cash was sent yesterday, now he has to deliver it.

He was finally writing the address on the shipment when his door was suddenly opened. He turned to see who opened. "Masaki-kun? What's wrong?"

The teal haired guy was in a hurry. He has an exhausted expression while he talked.

"Kirino-senpai….. and Yukimura-san….."

"What's with them? Kirino-senpai is working on the investigation at Hakuren District, helping Yukimura-san. What's wrong?"

"They….."

"…What?"

Taiyou's eyes widened.

* * *

Tenma looked down. He told about his meeting with the younger Tsurugi today. He hold close of a portrait of him, Yuuchi, and Kyousuke. They were happy in the portrait. Not like now.

"So….. he's been there after all this time…." Yuuichi closed his eyes, sighing at his brother's position. "No wonder he didn't showed up….."

"Yeah…." Both of the brunette and the older guy sighed. They feel sad about the navy Marionette. They didn't expect him to betray both of them.

"Yuuichi-san! Yuuichi-san!"

Both of the older's and the younger's head shot up. Tenma opened the door, revealing a panic Taiyou.

"Taiyou? What's wrong?"

"Kirino-senpai and Yukimura-san…!"

"What's with them?" Yuuichi asked, having a bad feeling about this.

"**They were caught and used as human shield!"**

Tenma dropped the portrait, shocked. Yuuchi quickly went to the Control room, in panic.

**To be Continued.**

Guys! Sorry I made Kirino and Yukimura get caught! ==" And I'm sorry too because it was short! _

Mind to review this chapter guys?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back from exams!

**Diamond**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Hakuren District, Thursday, 08.00 a.m., Snowflake Train Station-Southeast.**

Tenma walks out from the train, putting his baggage down at the cold semen floor. There are snow stains that is visible, making people think that the place has just caught in a snowstorm.

"Where should we go now, Tenma?" The teal that was with him asked. The brown haired guy looked at him. "Yuuichi-san said we should go to the headquarters first, but I don't remember the way." He sighed. "The last time I went to Hakuren's is probably 3 years ago... Or was it 4? Ah forget it..."

Masaki sweatdropped at his friend. He finally reached his cell phone and called someone. "Yuuichi-san, this is me, Masaki. Tenma seems to forgot the way to the headquarters, so...yeah.."

_**"I see. Well that's obvious actually. It's been like, 5 years since we visited the place. Or was it 4 years? I kind of forgot..."**_ Yuuichi answered the younger guy. The one who called just sighed at his 'brother' figure. "Don't tell me you forgot too..."

The navy older guy can be heard laughed at the other side**. **_**"No, of course I remember! Who am I? Tenma?"**_ He sighed. _**"Go south from the station until you entered the main town. Search for a cafe called 'Black Market'. Order some drinks there."**_

Masaki was confused. "Are you sure you're telling me the direction of the headquarters? Or are you telling me your favourite cafe here?"

_**"... Well the cafe was my favourite. But no, seriously, this is the direction to the headquarters. Just do it. You will asked a question there after ordering, but Tenma will understand. He just forgot the direction of the place." **_

The teal haired guy doesn't seem to understand, but he follows it. "Okay. Thanks, Yuuichi-san."

_**"Good luck there." **_

He closed his cell phone and tuck it back into his pants pocket. The brown haired looked at him. "So what did he said?"

"He said we should search for cafe called 'Black Market' in the town.."

Tenma smiled at the words. "I know that place."

**Hakuren District, Thursday, 09.00 a.m., Snowfield Road-North.**

The navy haired Marionette stared outside from the car window. His golden eyes looks dull, his pale skin shivered a bit from the cold of the vehicle's air conditioner. His thoughts went to the event two days ago. Closing his eyes, he regretted the meeting. He doesn't want his friend meet him in this kind of situation, in this kind of position.

"Minamisawa, how much longer until we arrived?" His blue sky haired friend talked to the guy who is driving the car.

"Just some more minute, Kurama. Be patient a bit. The snow's a little high today, so it's a little hard to drive." He stared at the snowy road. "How's our 'prisoner'?"

Tsurugi turned his stare to the said 'prisoner'. He knows the one who was ordered was him, not Kurama. He looked at the two 'prisoners'. The one has feminine looks, with pink hair tied into two low pigtails, while the other one has navy blue coloured hair with emerald eyes, who is actually good looking.

"They're fine." He answered his leader, returned to the window to be lost in thoughts again.

Both of them looked at the navy strangely, like they're looking at him while remembering something. The navy Marionette realized this and stared at them back, "What? Something wrong?"

The pinkette shook his head, "No, you just remember me of someone." The navy stared at him.

"May I know who is it?"

"He's like our leader," the guy with emerald eyes beside the pinkette said. "His name is Yuuichi."

Kyousuke stared at the two guys, widen-eyed. He calmed down a little, but still showing a little shock.

"Oh."

**Hakuren District, Thursday, 09.21 a.m., Downtown Hakuren-South.**

"What is exactly we are doing?"

Masaki rubbed his hands together due to the cold weather of Hakuren. Tenma scratched his head, confused. "The cafe's should be here..."

"What are you guys doing?"

Both of the boys turned their back to the source of voice. A man with brown hair and brown eyes was standing in front of them.

"Ah, we're looking for the 'Black Market Cafe', but I think we're kind of lost..." said Tenma to the man. The man smiled a bit. "I know where the place is. Come, I'll show you!"

Both of them followed the man until they were finally arrived on a building with black and neon green colours. There were a sign placed up there, written in bright blue fluorescent colour, the writing said 'Black Market Cafe'.

"Oh, yeah, this was the place! Ahahaha..." said Tenma while he scratched his head. His teal friend sweatdropped at his forgetful friend.

"Come on, let's go in!" the man said while he pushed the glass door. "Two customers coming up!"

_'So this guy works here?' _Masaki wondered. Both of him and Tenma entered the place. The cafe was dominated by neon blue and jet black colour. There was a white colored bar there, with blue stools. The tables was in black colour in modern styled, meanwhile the chairs was neon blue. "Here, take a seat." the man smiled at them while directing them to a two-person table.

Tenma smiled back, "Thank you." Then he sat on the chair. He always knows how to play it nice. Masaki finally sit at the chair too, following Tenma and he nodded to the man. The man smiled and walked to the bar.

* * *

A dark blue haired guy with goggles stared at them. He was leaning against the bar. "Are they...them?"

The bartender, which has purple hair and thick eyebrows came closer to the bluenette, leaning his hands on the table and stared at the two that just came too. "Yeah, I think so, try asking them some 'orders' ."

The bluenette reached for the menu book and a note. "Okay then."

* * *

Masaki looked around the cafe, his eyes wandered through the tables. The cafe's designer has done quite a great job, he thought. The colours blends nice and it doesn't look too flashy.

"Hello there!"

Both of him and Tenma looked tp the source of voice. A waiter with dark blue hair was standing beside where they sit. "Do you guys want to order something? Probably some snacks? Or a drink?"

The tealnette remembered something about ordering. He was supposed to order some drinks. When he opened his mouth to say, Tenma already smirked at the waiter and ordered first before him, "Two glasses of blue soda would be good."

_'So this guy understands...' _The blunette thought. '_He must have known the answer for the next question I'm gonna ask...'_

"Would you like some ice? Or some snowflakes?"

Tenma smirked but his friend doesn't. "Snowflakes?" the tealnette asked. His brunette friend grinned at him at turned to the waiter. "Some snowflakes would be good."

The waiter smiled and scratched his head. "Whoa, it is you, Tenma! It's been a long time, isn'it? I barely realized you!"

"The brunette grinned. "Yeah, it's been a long time, Hamano-senpai."

Hamano looked his right and left, and then he whispered to Tenma. "We should go, this place is always a Marionette's stop. That would be terrible if you guys got caught."

Tenma nods and stood. "Tenma? Where are you going?" Masaki asked. The brunette turned to him. "To our destination."

The tealnette friend slightly confused, but he stood and follows the brunette.

They walked to the bar, meeting the bartender who smiled to Tenma. He grinned to Hamano. "See, I told you it was them!"

"Kishibe!" Tenma exclaimed. "It's nice to meet you again!"

Kishibe smiled again at him, "Yeah, nice to meet you too again, Tenma!" He looked at Masaki and smiled. "Who's this? A fellow member? I don't think I ever seen him."

The tealnette pouted a little. He feel a little bit left out. But Kishibe –that was what Tenma called him- was quite right. Both never met, heck this is his first time going to Hakuren.

He was a newbie to the organization, though.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was one of the coldest day in winter. A teal haired boy walked through the thick snow, making his way to the closest warm place there. A small café, was the only thing that is warm, bright, and nice. _

_He stood there in front of the café. He reached for the door, but he stopped. A simple answer for his action, the café owner wouldn't want him there. He's just a mere child, dirty and ragged from being homeless for a long time. _

_He sat in front of the café, not right in front of the door, but still close. Clutching his ripping beige sweater, he tried to warm himself. He hold his knees close to his chest, trying to avoid the cold weather. _

_A navy haired teen, wearing a black long sleeved shirt with jeans stared at the boy outside. He turned to the waiter, "Why aren't you letting him in?"_

"_Well, The boss doesn't want to." The waiter said while he placed a cup of tea. "I would have taken him in if I can."_

_The teen looked at him, and then turned his stare back at the boy. He could tell that the boy was cold. Shivering and trying to get warm. He looked back to the waiter, _

"_Can I have some hot chocolate to take away? Oh, and probably some chocolate chip cookies."_

_The teal boy keep shivering from the cold. He's quite in a desperate state. He wants to get warm, but he can't. He keep clutching his sweater, knowing that fate would have a chance to make him die out of the cold weather. Or faint probably. He kept his head down, breathing cold._

"_Are you okay?" _

_The smell of hot chocolate fills the air, making him to look up to a navy haired teen, who's holding a paper of hot chocolate to him. _

_He looked at the teen, then at the hot chocolate, then at the teen again. The teen smiled sweetly to him and nodded. He paused a bit, then he slowly took the hot chocolate. _

_Taking a sip, the tealnette feel good. He hasn't has something to warm to drink for a while. He impatiently drinks the hot chocolate, leaving the teen chuckled at him. "Calm down, you're gonna get your tongue burn if you keep drinking like that." He rummaged his pocket and let out a bag of chocolate chips. "Here, have some."_

_The tealnette boy stared at him. Why does this guy is so kind to him? No one has been this kind, no, no one had even been talking to him for a while. Sometimes he felt like he forgotten how to talk, how to socialize. _

_The navy teen sat beside him, leaning againts the wall. "What's your name?" He said._

_Still munching some chocolate chips and sipping some hot chocolate, he answered slowly. _

"_Kariya Masaki." _

"_Masaki-kun, eh? I'm Yuuichi. Tsurugi Yuuichi." The navy smiled. He called him in his first name. Masaki doesn't even mind though, it's been a long time since anyone has called him that. "Do you live around here?" _

_Masaki shook his head. "No."_

"_So where do you live then?" _

"_I do not live anywhere," he paused a bit. "I don't have a home." _

_Yuuichi narrowed his eyes at the words. "I see." He smiled a bit._

_Silence. There were silence between them, the sound that could probably heard was the sound of Masaki munching some chocolate chips. Soon the skies were getting darker, and Yuuichi had started standing up, probably going home. Somehow Masaki feels a little bit lonely. He's going to be left alone again. _

"_Nee, Masaki-kun." _

_The tealnette shot up to the source of voice, seeing the navy teen smiled at him._

"_Do you mind living with me?" _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'_And that time was before Yuuichi-san got the accident.' _Masaki wondered while he followed Tenma entered a door at the back of the bar, leading into some kind of modern styled tunnel. _'I miss seeing Yuuichi-san walk.'_

"Well here we are!" Hamano's voice boomed at place. "Welcome to Hakuren District's Diamond Wings Intel Headquarters!"

Masaki shot up his head at the place he is now staring in awe. The place was quite huge, with computers and tech things all over the place. The place was dominated by neon blue, like the café.

"Tenma!" the brunette turned to the source of the voice. Masaki turned too, revealing a man with gray spiky hair. Tenma grinned at the man while answering his call. "Fubuki-san!"

The man whose name was Fubuki approached them and smiled at them. "Did Handa-kun showed you the way here?" he said. Tenma nodded. "Yeah."

Fubuki nodded back and he shouted to the other side of the place "Thanks, Handa-kun!" The brown haired man who was directing them here shot up and grinned at Fubuki. "No Problem!"

The tealnette wandered his eyes around the place. Somehow he felt a little foreign.

"Who is this, Tenma?" Fubuki asked the brunette about his friend. The asked one grinned again at him. "This is Kariya Masaki! He's one of the members back home." The man smiled at the explanation. "Nice to meet you, Kariya." Kariya just nodded and answered him a 'nice-to-meet-you-too'.

Tenma smiled then he turned to Fubuki. "So, where were their last appearance?"

The gray haired man stared at Tenma and then he walked away, but gesturing the two to follow. They walked into a room with a big screen, showing the map of Hakuren District.

"Here." Fubuki points a place at the map. Jack Frost Lake. "They were there to investigate some heavy-looking metals that looks like owned by Senguuji, but ended up caught."

Masaki stared at the screen. The place that Yukimura and Kirino has disappeared. He wondered of what kind of place is there. He wonders how Kirino can be caught. The only reason he volunteered to accompany Tenma to Hakuren is because he wants to find Kirino. The pinkette was the only guy besides Yuuichi who was quite close with him. Although he likes to do pranks on him, he cares for the older guy a lot.

He somehow thinks him as a brother.

"Fubuki-san!"

The sound breaks the silence of the three in the room, all of them turned to source. A tired looking Kishibe is standing at the door.

"A group of Marionette is approaching Hakuren Snowfield Grounds!"

Fubuki smiled, no, more like a smirk at the words he heard.

"Looks like we got our destination."

**Hakuren District, Thursday, 09.00 a.m., Hakuren Snowfield Grounds-North.**

The car stopped at the large landscape of snow. The purple haired driver got out of the car, followed by his blue sky haired and navy haired friend.

"Err, Minamisawa? Why are we here?" Tsurugi stared at the field of snow, wondering why are they stopping at a nowhere place like this.

"Just watch." The said guy answered him. He took out a cell phone. "We're at the front now. We have them."

Suddenly from the field opened a slope like thing towards down under the field. The barrack seems to be underground.

Tsurugi stared at the slope boringly. He should have known.

"Now, now, let's get going." Minamisawa headed back to the car, ready to drive it again.

"Stop right there!"

The three Marionette turned to the source of voice. Three hooded man was standing behind them. The symbol on their armband shines from the sunlight. The Marionette quickly realized, they've been found by the Diamond Wings.

Tsurugi let out his sword, ready to attack. But he shocked when he sees piercing grayish blue eyes is staring at him.

Tenma is glaring at him in hatred, letting Tsurugi being all, eye-widen. One last thought swifted in the navy Marionette's mind.

Not again.

**To be Continued….**

Lol guys this took me, like forever to write! Blame that my parents took me to vacations after exams! Sorry I didn't tell you guys! D:

Well, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Back from (another) vacation guys! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

**Diamond**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Tsurugi watched the glaring boy with a please-don't-do-this look. He didn't want to fight the guy again. He never wanted to.

But in a situation like this? He must.

_BANG! _

Suddenly a bullet went through the thick atmosphere, going straight to one of the hooded man. The guy dodges swiftly and calmly, looking that he doesn't even have to move muscle to do it.

"Kurama! Why did you do that?" Minamisawa looked at the blue haired guy with shock and anger. "You know you can't attack before I order to!"

"I can't wait for that, Minamisawa," he answered stoically. "No one can interfere with Senguuji-sama's plan,"

Tenma glared at the blue-haired guy strongly. He ran towards Kurama, reaching his tonfa to shot him back. Kurama moved from the place swiftly, avoiding the attacking Diamond Wing. He let out his sword, making his way back straight to the brunette. Shielding himself, he shot his tonfa to Kurama. The fight has start.

"I guess I have no choice." Minamisawa sighed and pulled up his guns, and start shooting to the other Diamond Wings.

But suddenly the bullets stopped in the air. The shot hooded guy opened his hood, revealing his teal hair.

"Never thought that I can do this eh?" he smiled and raised his hands. The bullet turns back to the opposite side, facing to the purple headed Marionette. He throw down his hands and the bullets start attacking him.

Minamisawa cursed, "Shit, he's a telekinetic!" Fortunately he has let out his swords and he started to shield himself with the sword.

The last hooded man turned out to be Fubuki, he let out his railgun and began helping Masaki. Shooting bullets at Minamisawa while he had a hard time protecting himself. "Mind helping me, Tsurugi?"

The navy haired Marionette turned to Minamisawa and he closed his eyes, feeling a little sorrow. "I'll let Kurama help you." He took off his gloves and and get a grasp of his own sword. He walked to the fighting Kurama and Tenma, with shadows covering his eyes and with a dark aura, he exhaled, swiftly swung his sword between the two guys.

"Death Sword."

A gush of dark purple wind goes between them, separating them from fighting. Kurama falls roughly, "What do you think you're doing, blueberry head? !" he shouted angrily to the navy friend. "You're interfering the fight! You can make this much longer and you can got me killed!"

But Tsurugi just spoke darkly, "Go help your leader." And he disappeared through the purple wind, taking the brunette with him.

Kurama was confused for a while, but he quickly understands and ran. Muttering, he let out his sword to help his purple haired friend, "He's your leader too, goddamit!"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Tsurugi? !" the brunette struggled from the taller guys grasp. It actually kind of hurt Tsurugi's heart, to hear Tenma called him back to Tsurugi, not Kyousuke anymore.

It almost make him feel that he's not his best friend anymore. He dragged both of them deeper to the lake's forest, making them unable to be seen.

"Get your hands off me, Tsurugi!"

The navy Marionette lets the brunette fall to ground and pinned him, holding his sword close to Tenma's neck. The brunette stared at his golden eyes with hate. "Go on, kill me. What are you waiting for, _Marionette?" _

Anger showed on Tsurugi's face, but it quickly calmed down. He stood and puts back his sword. "I don't want to do this, Tenma." He look to the gray-bluish eyes with sorrow. "I don't want to kill you."

"Why?" the brunette finally stood. "You're a Marionette, Tsurugi. And you Marionettes was taught to kill us, Diamond Wings and other rebellious organizations."

"You're my best friend, Tenma." Tsurugi frowned. "Whatever you are, I still will always care for you."

"Care?" Tenma scoffed. "You call breaking my trust is a care? If this was care, how about hate? Will you make it much worse? !"

"Of course not!" Tsurugi began to rage. "I became a Marionette for you Tenma! For you!"

"For me? I don't need to be accompanied by a Marionette!" Tenma began to close his eyes, forcing his tears from flowing out. "You said yourself that you hate Senguuji, Tsurugi."

Tsurugi was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. "I know, Tenma. You don't need to remind me!" He sighed. "You say that you wanted us to be always together, only the three of us. Didn't you remember how he was taken a prisoner 2 years ago?"

Tenma became silent. It looks like he decided to listen.

Sighing, Tsurugi continued. "I became a Marionette to take my, no, our brother back."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_No, don't take him away! Yuuichi-san is my only family!" _

_A navy haired boy was holding a brunette haired boy who was starting to cry close. He kept quiet. The truth, he didn't want his brother to be taken away from him. But they have no power against the Marionettes. _

"_Don't worry Tenma, I will be back." Yuuichi smiled sadly while his hands was cuffed. "Kyousuke, take care of Tenma, okay?" _

_Tsurugi just nodded, still holding close to his crying friend. Yuuichi took a last glance at them, before the Marionettes starts to pushed him inside the car harshly and drove away._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

"Since then, we was put in an orphanage. And you suddenly have gone, without telling me. They told me you went to the woods and died. But I never believed them. Since then, I swear I will find nii-san and find you, and we will be always be together, like we used to." Tsurugi looked down, letting his tears fall from his eyes. Tenma looked at him with a sorry sight.

"But Tsurugi…"

"What?" Tsurugi shot up facing the brunette. "Do you still hate me now?"

"No…." Tenma began to scratch his head, innocently. "But Yuuichi-san is at my home.."

Tsurugi's insides began to crack. His own brother left with his best friend, without telling him! He fall to his knees, somehow trembling. Unknown is he was trembling from anger of happiness.

"Tsurugi! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Tenma came to kneel beside him, worrying about the navy Marionette.

The Marionette faced him while smiling in his tears. "Do you know, Tenma? Sometimes I wanna punch you so much!"

Tenma frowned a bit, then he smiled softly. "I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you too."

"But how?" Tsurugi wiped his tears. "How did you met nii-san? I thought we saw him taken away by some Marionettes!"

"He ran." Tenma said. "I don't know how, but he just suddenly found me in the woods and taken me back."

The brunette sighed and the navy smiled a bit. "It's okay. It relieves me now that you two are both save now."

"But how are we gonna escape from….. this? You know, the others are still fighting out there." Tenma scratched his head again in confusion.

"Hmmh. Maybe I have an idea." Tsurugi stood and began walk back to the lake. "But after this, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Meet me tonight at the Market Point."

"….Okay."

* * *

Kurama shot his guns at the two Diamond Wings. Masaki shot him some of the branches and ice cracks with his telekinetic powers, meanwhile Fubuki is reloading his railgun. Minamisawa took the chance to attack Fubuki. He dashed to the gray haired man with his sword, but was interfered with a voice.

"Lost Angel!"

The four of them was separated by a black light, making them bounced from the place and fall. Meanwhile, Tenma began to sabotage the Marionette's car and broke Yukimura's and Kirino's cuffs, escaping with them. He took Masaki and Fubuki's hand, dragging them out from the place, leaving the Marionettes.

"How did you do that, Tenma?" Yukimura asked while they ran.

The brunette smiled, "Let's say that we've got someone on our side."

* * *

"Why did you miss, Tsurugi? I know you were aiming at them." Kurama raged at the navy Marionette. "And now you let them go with the prisoners!"

"Sorry," he said calmly. "The sight was kind of blurry, I can't see really well."

"You little–!"

"Calm down, Kurama." Minamisawa put his hands on the blue-haired Marionette. "He will have his consequences by the head."

Tsurugi was silent. He knew this would happen.

He wouldn't meet Tenma in a healthy state.

**To be Continued. **

Sorry if this chapter wasn't enough! I need to go to sleep now, review guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Raimon District, Tuesday ,21.00 p.m., The Diamond Wings Main Headquarters-?**

"Oh, Tenma? Where are you going?"

Tenma looked back, to see who was calling him. He, Masaki and Kirino has just came back from the Hakuren District. Yukimura got back at the headquarters safely with Fubuki and the others. Now him, just wearing his black T-shirt and knee-length brown pants with his gloves, is putting on his boots.

"Shinsuke, I thought you've gone to sleep already. I'm just going to take a walk around the town." He said while smiling to the shorter boy. "And do you know where is Yuuichi-san?"

"I'm here, Tenma," Yuuichi said, appearing from the kitchen. "Is something wrong?"

The brunette shook his head, "No, I just thought that you better come with me."

**Raimon District, Tuesday ,21.10 p.m., The Market Point-Center.**

Tsurugi walks in the night air. He carefully caresses his wounded cheek, cringing a bit. Because of the event in the afternoon, he got punished from the Head, resulting a wounded cheek because his face was whipped.

He arrived in front of a big statue of Senguuji. The statue was a mark that the place was the Market's Point. He glanced around to see his friend, that he promised to meet here tonight.

"Tsurugi, over here."

He turned to the source of voice and got his friend is waving at him. He smiled at him and walked closer to the brunette. It looks like he brought friend, who was sitting on a bench behind him, but he can't seem to see the guy's face clearly.

And why there's a wheelchair beside him?

"Tenma," the navy haired teen greeted him. "Sorry, if I'm late."

"It's alright," Tenma smiled at him. And then his face turned into concern. Holding the navy Marionette's cheek with his hands, he said with worried eyes, "What did they done to your face.."

Cringing, Tsurugi began to blush a bit, "It's nothing, this is my punishment for letting you guys go.."

"Does it hurt?" the brunette rummaged his pocket pants, "I think I brought some band-aid in my pockets…. Oh, there it is!" He took a band-aid from his pocket and started to carefully cover Tsurugi's wounded cheek. "There, it's done!"

Caressing the band-aid, Tsurugi smiled a bit while still flustered with Tenma's action, "Thank you."

Tenma grinned at him, "Oh, yeah, by the way, as you can see I brought someone. Someone that I know you really wanted to meet."

Tsurugi tilted his head a bit, confused. But suddenly his eyes widen. Could it be….?

"But I figured you might be surprised with his situation. It's okay thought if you do. I will explain why," he then stepped out from the way, revealing the navy haired teen that is sitting on the bench that he saw recently, smiling at him. With his brownish eyes, he do looks like him, just as Yukimura and Kirino said before.

"Hi, Kyousuke," he smiled. "It's been a long time since I last saw you. Wow, you've grown so tall…."

Tsurugi was shocked. But then he finally smiled and his eyes start water.

"Nii-san….. It's you….," he started to came closer to the older boy and hugged him. Yuuichi smiled and hugged him back. "Yeah, it's me, Kyousuke. It's me."

Tenma watched the brothers reunited gladly. He sighed, finally the three of them got together again, just like the old days. But then Tenma's face got serious back, and stared at the dark sky. He knows that this is not finished, Tsurugi is still a Marionette and both of him and Yuuichi is part of a rebellion organization. They may have got together now, but it would be hard at other times. The brunette turned his gaze back to the brothers. He knows, in a minute now, Tsurugi would be asking about the wheelchair.

"Nii-san...," the navy haired boy stared at the wheelchair beside them. "What happened to you?"

"Oh," the older guy chuckled a bit. Then his face frowned. "I…. got an accident…"

Tsurugi stared deeply at his brother. "What kind of acc-,"

"The Nuclear Tragedy," Tenma cut Tsurugi's words, walked closer to the brothers and took a seat beside the older Tsurugi. "Remember Senguuji's Nuclear Cannon Project? At God Eden District?"

"Yeah." Tsurugi nodded, he started to sat beside Tenma. "The tragedy that made the whole God Eden District blows, making the place into a death desert. I was in the project. Last time I checked the place is now banned due to radioactive reaction in the area."

The brunette nodded, the navy older guy sighed. "We once sent one of our member as a spy, pretends to be one of the Marionette."

"Who was that?" Tsurugi asked. "He might be someone that I knew."

Tenma stared at Tsurugi and turned back to the black skies. "It wasn't a he. She was a member from the Gassan Kunimitsu District," he paused a bit. "She was Shindou's bestfriend."

The navy haired Marionette narrowed his eyes. "There's not many girls Marionette. But there is one that I knew. She was once with me guarding the project," he looked down. "But she died in the tragedy."

"Because of the tragedy I never wanted to send a spy again." Yuuichi closed his eyes. "Seperated from Kyousuke was more than enough. And then I lost another of my family."

Tenma smiled a bit at Yuuichi then he slowly spoke back to Tsurugi, "Sorry, since we were without you, we've been gathering friends for members. Yuuichi always considered them as a family." Tsurugi nodded at his brunette friend. "I know how that feels. Who is actually the girl by the way?"

"It was Yamana Akane."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Tsurugi, you will be guarding the front entrance with Yamana. The others would be guarding at the inside the facilty." _

"_Yes, Headmaster." _

_The Marionettes were dismissed and they went to their positions. The navy haired Marionette slowly walked outside the facility, going to enter the guard post. Staring at the white snow, he shivered a bit. _

"_So, Tsurugi Kyousuke eh?" _

_Startled a bit, he looked to the source of voice, "Oh, you must be….. Yamana." He muttered. The girl who is now walking beside him smiled. "Yeah." _

_The girl doesn't look that different from other Marionettes. The girl still wear the same Marionette coat and the same Marionette cap, with white gloves. But she was wearing a knee-length black skirt underneath the coat and black fur boots. _

_They both walked in silence to the guard post, until Yamana said something._

"_You know, you remind me a lot about someone I know," she said. "Your navy blue hair was the most similar thing you have with him." _

_His navy blue hair? The last person that he knew that has the same hair color with him was his only brother. _

"_Think of it, you might be related to him." She continued her talk. "But then again, it might not."_

_Tsurugi stared at Yamana who was smiling at him now. She looks like she was hiding something behind her smile, but he didn't mind. The most thing that he wants now is the project finishes soon so he could take a nice nap at the quarters. To be the truth, he didn't really sleep well due to night watches at the Market. _

_They finally arrived at the guard post, letting out their swords and stands in guard. _

_But suddenly they heard a loud explosion. _

_**BOOM!**_

_Getting they're guard up, they searched the source of the sound. "Diamond Wings?"_

"_No." Tsurugi wandered his eyes around the place, they're both in front of the facility entrance, back to back guarding the place. "They can't be that dumb, sending bombs in a nuclear facility. They'll get their selves killed. Probably free rebellions without organization." _

"_Hmmph," Yamana pouted a bit. "What is this country becoming actually? With stupid government, messy districts, probably the good thing in this damned country is the Main Palace." _

"_You might want to take back your words," the navy haired Marionette began to get alarmed, feeling that another explosion is coming, "The Main Palace is full of stupid rich people with stupid attitudes and stupid minds. You'll understand that just from looking at them."_

_**BOOM!**_

_Another explosion goes off. And then suddenly Tsurugi's eyes got widen. He knew the source of the sound._

"_It's not from the outside!" Yamana cuts off his thoughts, she had figured out from the first explosion. "It's from inside the facility! I'm going to check them!" _

"_No, Yamana wait—!" _

_Too late, Yamana has ran inside. _

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

"_What do you mean by unstable nuclear reactions?"_

_Yuuichi walked to the computer where Hikaru was typing wildly. He looked at the screen and got himself shocked. "Is this right? Where is the location for this?" _

"_From the Mechanic Nuclear Facility at God Eden!" Hikaru exclaimed nervously. "That was the place Senguuji holding his project!" _

_The purple haired boy rapidly typed things into the computer and got his eyes widen at the result. "Yuuichi-san, you gotta see this! There's an upcoming explosion at—,"_

_**BOOM!**_

"_Wha-What is that, Hikaru?" Yuuichi stabled himself from the shaky ground due to the explosion. "It's a nuclear explosion! I think it has gone too unstable so it explodes!" _

_Hikaru began to type more things into the computer and he gulped, "There's a lot of explosion coming! Someone needs to tell the guys at the facility!"_

"_Could it be, his main goal for the project….?" Yuuichi gulped and ran to his room, taking his coat. "Hikaru! Tell the others that I'm going to God Eden now!" _

"_What? Now?" the purple haired boy looked at the older guy with shock. "There's another explosion coming! Are you sure—,"_

_**BOOM!**_

"_Yes I am sure!" Yuuichi looked at Hikaru in the eyes. "You said it yourself that someone needs to tell them, so I am going!" _

_The younger guy was speechless, but he quickly nods. "Okay then. Here take the tracker and the communicator! I'll help you from here!" _

_Nodding, Yuuichi ran outside the place and took his motorcycle. God Eden is actually very close to the Raimon District and actually the location of the Diamond Wings Headquarters is at the borderline of the two districts, so he can get at the facility in no time, due to God Eden is a small district. _

_Jumping off his motorcycle, he ran inside the facility, without his black hood. He doesn't care that he will be known as a Diamond Wings, the most important thing here is that he have to warn them. _

'Akane-san must be here!' _he thought. _'I have to get her now!'

_Running inside the facility, he caught a sight of his friend. He tried to catch her but suddenly something explodes just below him. _

_**BOOM!**_

"_GAAH!" he screamed to his might, due to the heat from the explosion and falling because of the shaking ground. He tried to stand, but it was useless. Both of his legs seem to hurt him so much, making him screamed again from the pain. He suspect that he might be broke a bone or two. _

_Struggling to keep moving, he finally stood up, with a pain expression in his face. He finally reached the facility, and he's not shocked from the place. The place was glowing bright orange, due to the fires everywhere. People fainted everywhere, the smell of smoke and sulfur filled the air. The navy haired teen keep struggling to walk. Just in time, he saw Yamana was near to the main nuclear source, trying to somehow stabilize it._

"_Akane-san!" he shouted. The girl heard and she turned, "What are you doing?" _

"_Saving the place!" she answered. _

"_It's too late! The place is going to blow up! I have warned the residents around here to evacuate, and you have to come with me too!" cringing from the pain, he shouted again to the girl. _

"_No, please, just see! I'm sure this thing can be stable somehow!" she said. "There's gotta be something that can stop this!"_

"_Akane-san, stop it won't—,"_

_**BOOM! ! ! **_

_Suddenly the main nuclear source blew up and the air began to get hot. Everything turns white and every things in the place got burned. Yuuichi hurried to cast a magic barrier around him, protecting himself. But when the explosion finishes, the navy teen got his eyes widen in shock, fear, and skepticism._

_God Eden District has turned into a black desert land in seconds, without anything left._

* * *

"That tragedy is, frightening." Tsurugi muttered. "I've managed to save myself, but not without side burns."

They were in silence, trying to forget the tragedy. "I'm sorry I'm not there for you when it happens, nii-san."

Yuuichi smiled to his younger brother, "It's alright, Kyousuke. You didn't know."

Suddenly Tenma's cell phone vibrates and the brunette opens it. Staring at the message that he just got, he sighed. "What is it?" The older Tsurugi asked.

"I've got a certain meeting tomorrow.."

"Oh." Yuuichi smiled, and Tsurugi tilted his head, confused, "Maybe she has some new plans from his brother."

"I'm not in the mood to use a suit… I even forgot where I put it…" Tenma sighed.

The older guy chuckled while Tsurugi looked at his watch. He stood up and said to his brother, "Nii-san, it's getting late. I'm afraid if I don't wake up early tomorrow I'll get another whip in the face."

Smiling, Yuuichi nodded. "Okay. It's nice to talk to you again, Kyousuke."

Tsurugi smiled and nodded, he waved at the two, "Bye, Nii-san, Bye Tenma."

His brother just waved back and Tenma smiled. Tsurugi started to turn back and walked back to the quarters, until something stops him.

"Tsurugi!"

He turns back his head, to see his brunette friend calling him. "What is it?"

"Um… Can I call you Kyousuke again?"

The navy Marionette stared him and then smiled.

"Sure, of course."

* * *

**To be Continued. **

Sorry for the late update! I'm just having a hard time at making the nuclear tragedy scene and correcting mistakes, although I suspect there might be still some mistakes… ==" I know the scene was a little off, I'm really sorry….

And LOL I KNOW THE LAST SCENE WAS CHEESY! XD

I'm going to update Hard Life next! Stay tune and mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning! Warning! Experiment no. 2 has escaped! Warning! Warning!_

The sound of the alarm rings through the platinum haired boy's ear. His low silverfish ponytail swished back and forth, from side to side. His breath became unstable, due to the running he had for quite a time and his unused legs. Having a hard time balancing his fragile body, he dropped down to the cold metal floor.

"There he is! Get him!"

Hearing some Marionette voices, he stood up and began to run again with his bare feet. No, he wasn't running to get out from the facility, he was searching for a certain chamber.

A chamber that they kept his friend.

"Shuu…"

* * *

**Diamond**

**Chapter 6**

**Warning : This chapter contains crossdressing, undead creatures, OOC, and human-experimenting. Back button is still there on your browser.**

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Three shots. All in the right target.

"What an amazing accuracy. I heard he's only 13."

"Seriously? That's must be the reason he was sent right into Minamisawa's team!"

"Look! He scored a perfect score again!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The navy haired Marionette straightens up from his shooting position. _'That's enough for today.' _

Truthfully, he heard all of the voices, the conversations, the gossips about him. He can't deny them though, because almost all of it was true. He is the youngest Marionette there and he does have amazing accuracy. Not only he can shoot amazing, his swordsmanship is great too. But he wasn't the best Marionette, remembering he had a whip on his face because of his own fault.

But when it comes to magic, he's no match for his brunette friend. The boy has been using magic since they first met and he keeps getting better at it, like the 'Spiral Draw' that he has used in the last event.

"Tsurugi? It's a day off you know," Kurama suddenly showed up out of nowhere and patted his shoulder, "Why don't you go somewhere?"

The bluenette was right. He is now wondering why did he practices on a day off, and he finally decided to take a walk around the Market. Still hearing some people chatters about him, he sighed.

Too bad he would be betraying them in one of these days.

* * *

"Aoi, did you see my tie? I really need it now…."

Tenma walked out from his room, wearing a complete suit. White shirt, black vest, coat, and long pants, all he need now is a tie.

"Oh, are you going for a meeting?" Aoi said with a smile, "What kind of plan that he has again?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm meeting her sister," Tenma loosen up his collar, "Now where's my tie?"

"Here, here~,"

* * *

The Market has nothing interesting for Tsurugi. He just wandered around the place aimlessly, not knowing where should he go. The navy Marionette sighed, if only he could talk with his brunette friend again—

—and now he saw the one that he had thought waiting on a bench at the Market Point, wearing a complete formal suit and a pair of black lined glasses.

Covering his face with his Marionette cap, he hides behind a tree, _'What is he doing there?' _

Then suddenly a girl with pink hair that tied into two low braids came up to him. One thing that comes in Tsurugi's mind :

Lolita.

She was wearing a black and pink dress, pink tights with a black Mary Jane shoes, and pink gloves that goes to her elbow. With a black small hat that full of ribbons placed on her head, she is definitely a Lolita dresser.

Tenma looked up to her and smiled a bit. Due to the distance that he is in, Tsurugi can't hear what are they talking, and suddenly the brunette stood up and walked away with the girl, heading out from the Market. Following them slowly, Tsurugi kept in a distance with them. He wondered where are they going and most importantly,

Who is that girl?

The navy Marionette stared at them as they went inside to a building. A familiar building to the Marionette. That building was a place for the rich peoples of the Raimon District to hang out. The Golden Mine.

Well, it's not really a trouble for him, because he is a Marionette and he certainly has all the access to everyplace in the Raimon District. What he is troubling at is, what would he order there? He can't just get in there, sit on one of the chairs and just stare at the two. And unfortunately, he had spent half of his money for a new gun.

So specifically, he probably would just order a tea. Or just a mineral water.

* * *

Tenma sighed while he wandered his eyes through the menu. Nothing interests him though.

"Don't you want to order something? My treat," the pink haired girl said to him, and he shook his head, "Probably only a cup of earl grey tea."

She stared at the brunette for a while then shrugged. Calling the waiter, she rings the bell on the table, "Two cup of earl grey and blueberry cheesecake please," the waiter writes down her order and nods, then he left. Tenma looked at the girl with a serious look, "What is your brother planning again? Thank goodness I can excuse my work for today. You know my boss,"

She nodded, "Yes, I know your boss, Tenma-kun, you don't need to explain that to me at each meeting," her order came up shortly and she began sipping her tea, "Remember the Kidou Facility?"

Tenma cringed at the said facility, "Urgh, don't make me remember that place. It smells like metal and nuclear mixed up together with a touch of medicine. And it's full of scientist that laughed like maniacs. It's like an mechanical asylum. Thank god the last time I went there was just to retrieve Hikaru's order. What was it, a radioactive substance or something?"

The girl nodded, "You know that's the only building left in God Eden. I'm still wondering why they still stood up after the Nuclear Tragedy though," she sipped her tea again, "They said the facility is taken by Senguuji now."

Choking his tea, the brunette looked at the girl shockly, "What? Kidou-san would never gave in to them!"

"I know," the pink haired girl starts to cut her cheesecake and took a bite, "My brother's plan this time was to retrieve the Zero Experiment before they know what those two can do. After that, then we'll talk again. More importantly, Experiment no. 2 has escaped from its chamber."

"Hakuryuu? Seriously? The one who can open the chambers was only Kidou-san and her sister. No one else," Tenma said, finally sipping his tea. But when he stared at the place, he found someone that looked familiar that's not really far from where they sat.

'_Kyousuke? What is he doing here?' _

"It looks like he went out himself. Probably because of a power outburst," the girl gulped her last piece of her cake, "And we can't let him wander alone, he can destroy the facility or even himself,"

The brunette nodded, "And I suspect you have figured out how to get in the facility? It's not like I can go in there freely again,"

Smiling sweetly, she said, "Of course. And this time it's only you who can do it."

Sighing, Tenma slapped his forehead, "Not one of your crazy ideas again, Yuuka-san…,"

* * *

Covering his face with the menu book, Tsurugi peeked to the table that Tenma and the girl had sat. They looked like talking about something serious, and then Tenma slapped his forehead. _'What are they talking about?' _

Suddenly Tenma blushed madly and looks like he's shouting to the girl in front of her. But the girl didn't budge, she just smiled and sipped her tea. And then they finally stood up, paid the bill and went out. Tsurugi stoods up also, but he remembered he just has sat there and didn't even order anything. Right now the waiter is glaring at him coldly, making him feel guilty.

But would he actually care? Nope. He went outside to catch up at them and found nothing outside. He wandered his eyes around the building's park and start to run, searching for his brunette friend. _'It can't be….. I lost them?' _

_THUD!_

A loud bump was heard. Looks the Marionette has crashed into someone, "Ah, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going—,"

"Are you sure, Kyousuke?"

Hearing his name called, he shot up his head to see who has called. Tenma was standing before him and had his hand folded on his chest, "Are you following me?"

"E-eh! No! I mean Yes! No, no!"

Sighing, Tenma helped his navy haired friend stand up, "You're not good at lying, Kyousuke, mostly when you're lying at me,"

Tsurugi finally stood up with a faint blush on his face, "Sorry," he stared at the girl that is beside the brunette, "Tenma, who is her actually?"

Tenma stared at Tsurugi and then at Yuuka that was showing a 'aren't-you-going-to-introduce-me' face. Sighing, the brunette smiled crookedly,

"It's a long story…,"

* * *

Once again, Tsurugi sighed. Yesterday finally Tenma told him everything until about Yuuka's plan. He himself can't help to blush when he heard the plan, but finally Tenma did it.

Now he is inside a car with Minamisawa and Kurama heading over to God Eden District, with and additional member.

He can't even turn his head to his side, to the additional member that is sitting gracefully, with his brunette extended hair flows at his back and with that black skirt that covers his thighs, the member looked extremely cute with his grayish blue eyes.

Yes, Tenma is covering as a **girl Marionette. **And boy, he acted good at it!

The navy haired Marionette recalled Yuuka's plan yesterday, due to Tenma's face is quite recognizable as a part of Diamond Wing, he should dress as a girl Marionette, not an ordinary Marionette. And now he wondered, why does Tenma acted really good at being a girl?

"Yuuichi-san said that acting might come in handy, so I learned it," Tenma smiled at Tsurugi while the Marionette stared at him in shock, how could he read his mind?

"I'm not reading you mind, Kyo—Tsurugi, I'm reading your face," he answered again. Is his face that easy to read?

He recalled the event before they get in the car.

* * *

"_Minamisawa, your team and you would be checking the Kidou Facility today. I heard that they had trouble with their experiments, go and fix that." _

_The purple haired boy nodded, "Yes, Headmaster." _

"_Oh, and there's an additional member for your team, Ishido-sama's request,"_

_A little confused, Minamisawa stared to a girl that came from the Headmaster's back. He widen his eye a bit and blushed, who would have thought that his additional member would be a cute girl?_

"_This is Natsukane Tenko. She would be joining you appointment for today, don't underestimate her," _

"_Yes, Headmaster." _

_The Headmaster left and leaves the team with their additional member. Tsurugi stared at the girl. He already knew this would happen. But he didn't expect that his brunette friend would be this… cute? _

"_Hello there, Tenko-chan," Kurama walked closer to her (or him) and grinned slyly to her, "You're a cute one aren't you?" _

_Tsurugi flinched at the statement that Kurama has just said, "O-oi, Kura—,"_

"_Oh really? That's so sweet of you! Let me gave you a hug!" Tenko –who is actually Tenma— said sweetly to Kurama and cuddled him, roughly. Kurama was shocked at her power was struggling, "Tenko-chan, you're going to kill me—," _

_Tenma released him and smiled sweetly again, "Serves you right~," _

_The navy haired Marionette stared at his friend unbelievably._

* * *

"We're here!"

All of the Marionettes in the car opened the door and stepped out. They stared at the entrance that was covered by Marionettes lines (like police lines) and Minamisawa walked closer to it. He clicked something on its arc and a small keyboard and a screen came out. He typed in something and then the entrance was opened. He stepped in to the deserted land when Kurama stopped him, "Aren't we going with the car?"

Shaking his head, Minamisawa walked deeper, "Cars are not allowed to pass this point."

Grumbling about walking, Kurama finally stepped in the black sands with Tsurugi and Tenko (from here I will type Tenma as Tenko) following on his back.

The view was both captivating and desperate. It was black sands everywhere without plants or any signs of living being. The sands were cold, as if the sun never shines on them anymore.

Suddenly a mouse-looking creature went out from the sand in front of Minamisawa. It was looking very creepy and disgusting, with rotten body and blood everywhere. The purple haired boy was in shock, he didn't do anything. In this state, he would be attacked by the mouse!

_Bang! _

The mouse was suddenly dead, with a bullet passes through its head. Minamisawa looked back to see who shot the mouse. It was Tenko.

"Be careful. Mutated and undead creatures might appear like before, due to the nuclear reaction," the crossdressing boy said, putting away his new Tonfa that was in the packet that Shindou gave him.

Nodding, the purple haired boy began to walk again towards the facility. The walk wasn't easy, mutated creatures that has gone rotten keep showing up from the sands, attacking them. All of them four finally had their own weapons in hand, ready to defend them self.

The sandy land before them suddenly shook really hard, making them lose their balance. And then,

A giant scorpion-looking creature with tons of eyes shot up from the sandy ground, staring at them, hungrily.

"We should have gone with the car," Kurama grumbled.

* * *

Typing things into his computer, Shindou stared at the screen intently. He's currently in the Gassan Kunimitsu District's Diamond Wings Weaponry Headquarters. His main base wasn't there actually, he was supposed to be at Raimon District. But since the Nuclear Tragedy that ate his best friend, he decided to investigate the tragedy at Gassan Kunimitsu District.

Come and think of it, he's been there for a long time but he still haven't got a single clue about the sudden explosion. Could it be Senguuji was doing it in purpose or the whole tragedy was just an accident?

He stared outside the window, sighing. He sometimes feels that he has lose hope on the investigation, but he somehow managed to keep trying until now.

There's actually nothing interesting outside for the prodigy—

—other than a suspicious looking truck.

He narrowed his eyes to the truck. He can see that the vehicle was stopping and a bunch of Marionettes went out to open the back door of the truck. They let out some kind of an incubator, containing a short black haired person. He knew what it was, a human experiment. He heard the Kidou Facility was developing it for extending the lives of human beings, but then again, the facilty has gone into Senguuji's hands and he probably would use the experiment for other things,

Such as human weapon.

And then, Shindou finally decided to open a screen-call to the Main Headquartes.

"_Yuuichi-san, come in, this is important!"_

* * *

**To be Continued.**

Wow, this is long ==" I know some of you may be disappointed in the story, but this is how the plot goes as I think of it and you are welcome to flame it if you don't like it. I already warned you up there.

But things will get interesting from here and someone you thought that was dead would probably pop-up and explain things!

Read and review guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Shooting his tonfas at the mutant-looking scorpion, Tenko ran his skirt pocket to search some grenades. He didn't really expect to use them, so he just brought some, not many. Founding the small weapon, he turned his gaze at his navy blue haired friend and his team, "Tsurugi! Kurama! Minamisawa! Get down!"

The three of them followed what Tenko has told them and the crossdressing boy throwed the green ball-looking grenade to the scorpion.

_BOOM!_

A loud explosion sound was heard and they soon to be surrounded by black smokes. Narrowing his eye, Tsurugi tried to search Tenko, "Tenko, are you there?"

No answer.

Tsurugi tried to move from his place, but he was surprised with a tackle from his brunette friend, "Don't stand up, Tsurugi! That thing is still alive and he's above us now!"

Confused about the thing being above them, Tsurugi turned his golden-ish yellow eyes towards the sky and had those orbs widen. Tenko was right, the thing is right above them.

But seriously, the scorpion was not that important right now. What does concerned the navy blue haired Marionette now is the situation he is, no, they are in.

Tenko was hugging him tightly on him and Tsurugi is right below him.

Oh how red is Tsurugi's face right now. He knows that he need to get out of this kind of embarrassing position before he died out of his own exploding feelings or before the others found out.

Suddenly Tenko started to release him and stood up a little. He let out his tonfa, and right at his tail, he shoots it.

No, the scorpion didn't die in place. In fact, the shot raged him.

"Oops," the owner of the grayish-blue eyes frowned. Sighing in desperation, Tsurugi shot up and took Tenko's hand, running out of the smoke.

But they're running was no match for the scorpion, that the mutant was much bigger and much faster. The two Marionettes started to panic, their weapons was almost out of ammo and Tenko found out that he only had one grenade.

But suddenly a loud slash was heard, and the scorpion dropped down dead, green blood pouring out from its wound.

Having an awe sight, Tsurugi shocked in his state of still holding Tenko's hand. He looked to the person that was in front of him, holding a big black saw.

"Long time no see, guys,"

His goldenish yellow eyes widen in shock. It can't be. He thought the person in front of him already died.

"Akane-san!" Tenko released his hand and ran to the brown braided hair girl, tackling her to a bear hug, "I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead!"

"Ahaha, nice to meet you again too, Tenma," her lavender eyes turned to Tsurugi, "Hello, Tsurugi."

"…Hi…," still in shock, Tsurugi stared to the girl that was his partner long time ago.

"Okay, okay, get off me now Tenma," she said while gently pushing the brunette from hugging, "Right now we have to get to the facility, quickly,"

Tenko shook his head. Tsurugi stared again at her, "We? You're counting me in? But I'm—,"

"I always know that you're Yuuichi-san's brother and you were never intended to be a Marionette, Tsurugi," she smiled at him, "I always know you're a good guy,"

The Marionette was a little startled, but he returned the brown braided girl's smile.

"Thanks,"

* * *

**Diamond**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**God Eden District, Thursday, 17.30 p.m., The Kidou Facility-?**

The three of them was finally in the facility, but only to found that the place had bathed in glaring red light, and the sound of warning filled in the place.

"The facility had gone chaos since Experiment no. 2 has escaped," Akane drifted her gaze around her, "We need to find him fast now,"

Tenko nodded and gestured Tsurugi to follow him, "Where are we going, Tenma?"

"To his chamber," Tenma said while running, "He must have not gone far. His body was too fragile and weak to run,"

* * *

_Tenma walked around the facility with a indigo haired woman in front of him, leading the way. She turned to him and said, "Nee, Tenma-kun, do you want to try seeing one of our experiments?" _

"_What kind of experiments?" the brunette haired boy titled his head, resulting a smile from the woman, "You'll see," _

_They walked up into a chamber, with two incubators was stood highly. Inside of each of the incubator was a boy. One had black hair, one has platinum with silverfish color hair that tied in a ponytail. Both had their eyes closed. _

"_What is this?" Tenma walked closer to one of the incubators, Haruna smiled, "A human experiment. Do you know about the Shadow Virus, Tenma-kun?" _

_The brunette nodded. _'That's the virus that got Taiyou sick,' _he thought. _

"_We are currently experimenting to find the cure of the virus and to prolong human life, since the death rate in the country had increased drastically this year," the indigo haired woman walked to one of the incubators in front of Tenma and pushed a red button on its panel, "They are living you know, try talking to them!" _

_The indigo haired woman then tells how does the experiment works, resulting a nod from Tenma. She also told Tenma that the experiment its self is a project to develop inner mental powers, that every human actually have powers such as telekinesis and telepathy but they never actually used it so the power eventually become dull and unused. _

_After that, Haruna leaves Tenma alone in the chamber. The brunette was a little confused about what should he do now, so then he talked to one of them, the one with platinum hair. He pushed the red button that Haruna just told him to push if he wants to talk to them, "Uhh, Hello there…," _

_Suddenly the platinum haired boy moved his head, like if he was tilting in confusion. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_Ah, umm, I'm Matsukaze Tenma," the brunette didn't realize that the boy with respond that lively. _

"_Ten..ma?" he suddenly smiled, "Nice to meet you, Tenma," _

_Returning his smile, Tenma beamed another question, "How about you? Who are you?" _

_The boy was silent for a while, "….Hakuryuu,"_

_Tenma grinned and they both started to talk, like where Tenma is from, why is Hakuryuu became the experiment, his personal information, and lots of other things. _

"_Tenma, do you know where is Shuu?" Hakuryuu suddenly asked. Tenma silenced for a while then turned to the incubator beside him, "Oh, do you mean the boy with black hair?"_

_Hakuryuu nodded. Tenma smiled again at him, "He's right beside you. Are you his friend?" _

_Smiling, the platinum haired boy nodded his head, "Yes, he is my friend since I was young,"_

* * *

"This must be his chamber," Tenko said, caressing the broken door that looks like something inside from the room has just exploded, "Yuuka-san said he broke out of power outburst. Senguuji must haven't know about the project that he left him undeveloped so he can't contain all of the powers,"

The three of them entered the chamber, only to found out there's only one incubator in the chamber, and a broken one. Green chemical liquid was oozing out from the shattered glass, but the document on the table beside the panel was untouched. Tenko walked closer to the table and took the document, "This is Hakuryuu's incubator. Where is Shuu's….,"

"They had brought him to other place," Akane steped closer to the brunette, "I saw them going to Gassan Kunimitsu District,"

"Shit, we're too late," Tsurugi cursed, "We have to find Hakuryuu soon,"

Tenko and Akane nodded and the three of them went out from the chamber.

* * *

Hakuryuu can't run much more.

His legs are very tired, his head felt light, he felt that he can't move again.

But he had to find Shuu. He can't just left the facility without his friend.

But he needed to escape the facility, mostly when he overheard the conversation of Senguuji and Ishido yesterday. Both of them didn't know that they had left the button turned on, so he can hear what are they talking about.

He shivered at their words. They said they will make him and Shuu a human weapon to win against the rebellions. No, he didn't volunteer to be one of the experiments for that.

He remembered why he agreed to be one of the experiments there. It was all because of Senguuji had exploded his and Shuu's village, leaving them homeless and hurt. He remembered how Shuu was in a thin line of life and death. He remembered how he cried for help but no one came.

And then Kidou showed up out of nowhere, offering a help for his black haired friend, but they have to promise to participate in the Zero Experiment Project.

And he agreed, for he had nothing to choose anymore.

The platinum haired boy dropped on his knee to the floor, his hand supporting him from collapsing at the cold metal floor. No, he can't faint here, he had to find Shuu, before it's too late.

"Hakuryuu!"

He heard a familiar voice. It wasn't Shuu's but it made him relieved a bit.

"Ten…ma?" his eyes couldn't corporate with him again. He knows he's going to black out sooner or later.

Thankfully the brunette had reached him just in time, holding his back to support him, "Hakuryuu! It's me, Tenma! Are you alright?"

"Tenma…. Shuu…. Is… where….,"

Then finally Hakuryuu collapsed in Tenko's hands and he was incredibly light. Tsurugi came closer to him and took the platinum haired boy in his hand, "I'll carry him. Let's find the exit now,"

Tenko nodded and the three of them ran from the place.

* * *

**Raimon District, Thursday ,21.00 p.m., The Diamond Wings Main Headquarters-?**

"Is he really human?"

Masaki stared at the confused platinum haired boy as he tilted his head at the place. Hikaru poked his cheek, "He's really cold…,"

"He looks strange," Shinsuke added, "Can he talk?"

"Of course, he is human," Aoi said, while smiling to the platinum haired boy and then turned to Tenma, "Right, Tenma?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, he's fully human," he then turned back to the documents he was holding, Hakuryuu's document.

The base was really a ruckus when they finally arrived from God Eden district. Well, mostly because Tsurugi came along and with Masaki shouting at him, 'YOU'RE THAT MARIONETTE THAN KIDNAPPED KIRINO-SENPAI ASDFGHJKL I WILL KILL YOU' and everyone asking him why did he used a girl's Marionette uniform and who is Hakuryuu. They are quite happy too, seeing Akane is not dead and she is perfectly fine. The brown haired girl is now in the control room with Yuuichi and Kirino, discussing about things.

"Oi, oi, don't pester him too much, he just got here," Tsurugi said casually while he sat in front of Tenma, sipping the tea that was given by Aoi before. Masaki scoffed at the navy haired Marionette, "Who are you telling me things to do?"

"I'm telling you to do a good thing! Why do you hate me so much?" golden-ish yellow eyes started to death glared the owner of the brown eyes. The teal haired boy looked at him with a 'you-think?' expression, "Well duh! You're the one who kidnapped Kirino-senpai and Yukimura-san!"

"There they go again," Taiyou rolled his eyes at the fighting guys, "Tenma, stop them before they try to kill each other,"

"Don't worry Taiyou, they won't with me around," Tenma smiled at the orange haired boy and then turned to the guys, suddenly black aura came out from him and the atmosphere gets cold, "_Right, guys?_"

Shocked at the sudden death glare by Tenma, Tsurugi and Masaki quickly ended their fight and nodded, "Y-Yeah!"

"Good!" the brunette returned to normal, smiled and turned his gaze back to the document, and reading it all over again,

"_Name: Hakuryuu_

_Age of first entered experiment state : 7 years_

_Age this year : 14 years_

_Health state/Mental state : Excellent/Good_

_Footnotes : Has enormous amount of energy. Telekinesis outburst still occurs. Telepathy works perfectly. Need more control on emotion. Mind reading is not tested." _

Other papers were about his statistics and more notes. Tenma sighed. As the document says, Hakuryuu's telekinesis powers are unstable, he might need Masaki to train him so he can control it.

His gaze turned to the platinum haired boy, who was now staring innocently at Taiyou. The orange haired boy realized this and he smiled, waving his hand at him. Hakuryuu nodded and then he looked at Tenma.

Suddenly a voice entered Tenma's mind.

"_Tenma, does he has a virus?" _

Confused of what the voice is saying, Tenma turned to Hakuryuu, only to see the boy has his eyes on Taiyou again. The brunette finally understand what the voice means and who said it. Thinking how to answer the voice, he just thought in his mind,

"_Yes he is." _

The notes was right, Hakuryuu's telepathy works fine and looks like his mind reading is fine too, even it has never been tested.

"_Why does he look normal?" _

"_He had been through some rehabilitation and some medicines. He may look normal from the outside but inside he still has the virus," _

"…_.. I feel bad," _

Tenma raised his eyebrows at Hakuryuu, _"Why?" _

"_I… don't know. I mean my experiment was meant to make a medicine for the virus right? I feel bad for breaking out from the facility. I should have stayed to continue the experiment process," _

But the brunette shook his head, _"No. You can't go back," _

Hakuryuu looked at him in confusion, _"Why?"_

"_The facility has taken over by Senguuji. The facility isn't going to develop you as a medicine experiment anymore. If you stay there they might develop you as a human weapon," _

Hakuryuu was silent. He looked down. Tenma saw him and gets off from his seat, going over to him.

But suddenly the control room was opened and Yuuichi, Kirino and Akane came out., "Minna, please gather around a bit,"

All of them start to sit at the dining table, which fortunately the chairs were enough for everyone.

"So, you heard about the Senguuji Festival next week right? The festival that was held for celebrating Senguuji Yamato's birthday?" Yuuichi said in a serious tone. Everyone nodded, making him proceed to continue his talk, "Gouenji-san had said his plans to me. We will start the Revolution War at the festival,"

Almost everyone gasped, except Tsurugi and Hakuryuu because both of them didn't know what is a Revolution War. Tenma quickly told them, "Revolution War is our plan to held a war between us, the Diamond Wings organization and the Senguuji Government."

"Are you serious, Yuuichi-san?" Taiyou said in concend, "There's gonna be a lot of people going there! And I heard the festival will be held at the Inazuma Capitals. The Capital has a lot more people than any district! If we commence a fight there, there will be chaos,"

"I know. But this is our only chance. The Marionettes and the government only loosen their control at the festival. If we held it at other time, it will be much harder," Yuuichi stared intently at Taiyou, making the orange haired boy silent.

"Our first step will be getting every help we can get," Akane said, "We will also going to get help from the Princess,"

"The princess? You mean Gassan Kunimitsu's princess? !" Aoi responded, "She is known by her amazing archery and her stubbornness!"

"Yes. She will be the most powerful ally we will get," Kirino added. Everyone was now in their thoughts. They know, things will get serious from now on.

"And now we will get to the real plan," Yuuichi puts up a short pile of paper at the table, "We will first split into teams,"

"Tenma, Kirino, and Hakuryuu, you will go to the Gassan Kunimitsu district, retrieve Shuu, go to Shndou, and negotiate with the princess,"

"Shuu?" Hakuryuu finally talked, "Shuu is…. There?"

"Yes," Yuuichi beamed a smile at the platinum haired boy "I'm sorry I didn't told you before, but without us knowing, Senguuji has transferred Shuu to the Gassan Kunimitu Herbs Facility. Shindou has just told me and we don't really know why he is in a herbs facility. The most important you have to retrieve your friend,"

Hakuryuu nodded, then Tenma said, "Masaki, can you give me a favor after this?"

Masaki tilted his head, "What kind of favor?"

Tenma smiled and looked at Hakuryuu, who was confused of what kind of favor Tenma wants, "Training someone,"

The teal haired boy silenced a bit, then he smiled and nodded, "No problem!"

"Next, Taiyou and Hikaru, be ready to go to Arakumo District and prepare an enormous amount of weapons. Ah, and Hikaru, you still remember my special request right? Finish it before the festival okay?"

The purple haired boy nodded willfully, "On it!"

"Aoi, Shinsuke, Masaki, prepare to go to Hakuren District, release all the Child Soldiers and tell Fubuki-san to prepare. I and Akane will manage things back here."

The three nodded, and then the navy haired teen turned to his brother, "And lastly, Kyousuke, commence to the Head what you are all this time."

"What do you mean, Nii-san?" Tsurugi confused at his brother's statement, but the older Tsurugi just smiled.

"I have a special plan for you,"

* * *

"Hime-sama, there's a letter for you,"

A guard was knocking at a room door, resulting the door was opened and revealing a girl with long, bright red hair, "What kind of letter?"

"A letter from the Diamond Wings Organization,"

Her eyes widen at the organization's name and quickly took it from the guard's hand, opening it and reading it.

"Ah, this will be interesting," she said, smiling beautifully, "Nishiki, please tell the front guards that I will be having guest tomorrow night,"

"Yes, Seto Hime-sama,"

The red haired girl smiled, "So the chaos will commence soon….,"

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Errh. Sorry for the long update, this is probably the longest chapter of the story. Sorry if it's a little confusing…. ._.

Ah, by the way, I had posted up some sketches about the costume designs for this story!


	8. Chapter 8

The room was awfully cold.

The place looks like a coliseum stuffed in a room, with diagonally putted chairs from the floor going up (A/N: like a theater seat, get the view?) and surrounding a space on the floor, making a circle. Right at the top and front of the place, there seat the Marionette's Headmaster.

Kuroki Zenzou.

"So, Kurama and Minamisawa. Why did you come back before even finishing your task?" he said while glaring at his two most trusted Marionettes.

"We are very sorry, Headmaster," said Minamisawa while he and Kurama bowed, being in the middle of the room's space, "We can't get close to the facility, it looks like mutated animals had invaded the place,"

"Morely, looks like we've lost… Tsurugi Kyousuke and Natsukane Tenko," Kurama shook his head down in shame. How could he possibly lose his own teammates?

Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe it. Tsurugi was the best from all of the Marionette's. And to think he is gone just like that…..

"Tsurugi and Tenko. There's something wrong with them,"

Kurama and Minamisawa automatically shot up their heads to Kuroki, "Headmaster, sir, what do you mean by that? What's wrong with—,"

"What's wrong with me, Headmaster?"

Suddenly a voice was heard. Everyone turned their head to the room's entrance, just to find the navy haired Marionette leaning on the door's edge while folding his hand in front of his chest.

"Don't play dumb Tsurugi Kyousuke. You know what you are, don't you?" Kuroki said as his voice filled in the room.

"I don't play dumb, Headmaster. Maybe I know…," Tsurugi smiled slyly to brown haired Headmaster, "….or maybe I don't. Why don't you tell me what _**am I**_, Headmaster?"

Kuroki frowned and stare at him piercingly, "You….. you are…,"

Everyone in the room waited nervously on the Headmaster's statement. Including Minamisawa and Kurama, who is now staring at Kuroki with an unexplainable expression. But the navy blue haired Maironette just kept leaning on the door's edge, while smirking.

"….. a traitor. I know you're part of the Diamond Wings Organization now,"

Gasp. The whole room was filled with gasps and unbelieving statements. Kurama stared at Tsurugi with wide eyes, "Tsurugi, you can't be…? !"

"Tell me that's a lie, Tsurugi," Minamisawa furrowed his eyebrows, frowning while being widen eyed in the same at the navy haired guy, can't believing their first rank Marionette was a traitor, "Object it!"

But Tsurugi just grinned slyly and snickered at the Headmaster.

"_**So what if I am?"**_

* * *

**Diamond**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Arakumo District Borderlines, Friday, 05.00 a.m., Galaxy Express Train,-? **

The sounds of violin being played filled the crisp morning air.

Taiyou stared at the sunrise as he gracefully fiddled his orange-ish brown violin. He had learnt to play the instrument since he was little. Due to the virus, he can't really do hard activities outside. Being kept inside a hospital that was full of people like him and fallen soldiers, he grew to know much about weaponry and strangely music. He was grateful to the nurse that has taught him how to play the instrument.

He sighed as he finish his play. How it has been a long time since he last visited Arakumo District, the place he was born and grew in, the place where he was caged because of the _damned _virus. He already got the virus since he was born.

He remembered how the virus had tortured him so badly. There's no day without heavy coughing, no day without him being injected with various types of medicines, no day without him consuming painkillers due to the killing headaches.

Gritting his teeth, the virus made him remember about Senguuji. He was the source of all of this. Including the virus. He already knew for long that the virus that has contaminated him is a result of a false experiment. He knew that if he didn't participate in the experiment, he wouldn't be living now. That sickening purple liquid….. Being injected into him….

Leaning on the train's terrace rails, the orange haired boy clutched his head with one hand. He was sick of remembering those horrible times, yet the memory always showed up in his minds.

Since he got the virus, he always alone, with no one wants to get close to him, due to the virus was easy to spread. Even with just hand contact, the person can be affected.

It's like the virus has taken over his body and consumed him.

He was grateful Tenma came. He remembered the brunette was the only boy who wants to visit him. He was also the one who suggests him to use gloves, and how the orange haired boy think that is a good idea and he never really took off his gloves. Only when he took bath and when he sleeps.

Tenma was his first friend.

He remember that Tenma has visited the hospital because Yuuichi needs to get some medicine supplies, and how Tenma found him was still a mystery, since the brunette just showed up on his door and smiled brightly at him.

* * *

"_Hey, let's play!" _

"_B-But if you touch me, y-you'll get sick!" _

"_Then, here! Use my gloves and I won't touch you right? And we still can play together! What's you're name?"_

"_T-Taiyou. Amemiya ….Taiyou," _

"_Then hello there, Taiyou! Nice to meet you! I'm Matsukaze Tenma!"_

* * *

Suddenly his heart felt a deadly pain. The orange haired boy dropped to the terrace's floor, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. Before he entered Diamond Wings and fled to Raimon District with Tenma, Fuyuka-san, his nurse has managed to get him a special elixir to resist the virus inside him, making him will hold on for some years without taking injections or painkillers. He knows that one day the elixir will worn out and the virus will show up its symptoms again, but he didn't think it would be at _**this time. **_

"Taiyou-kun! Are you alright?" suddenly Hikaru came from the door that goes into the train's cabin, hurriedly approached him, "I heard a loud thud inside,"

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright," Taiyou managed a smile at him, "It seems that I'm weakening, I-I just need to take my back up medications at my bag, that's all,"

The purple haired boy stared at him worriedly, "Do you want to drop at the hospital first before we go to the headquarters?"

Taiyou silenced a bit, then he smiled at Hikaru.

"Y-Yeah. I think I'll need a check-up,"

* * *

**Hakuren District, Saturday, 10.00 a.m., Snow Park-North. **

"Everyone move, move, move!"

Aoi gritted her teeth as he lead the trapped child soldiers out from the place. She can see the Marionettes are catching up with them. Furrowing her eyebrows, she stopped in her tracks and turned to Shinsuke, "Shinsuke! Lead them out of here! I'll hold them for a while; otherwise all of us would be caught!"

"But what if you got caught—,"

"Oh, Shinsuke," she smiled willfully to the headbanded boy, "Don't underestimate your best friends power!"

A little concerned, Shinsuke finally nodded and leads the children out from the place. Aoi turned forward, right at the upcoming Marionettes. Tightening her grip at her spear, she grinned at them, "It's been such a long time since I had a fight,"

* * *

"_Aoi, come here for a while," _

_The bluenette approached her father, "What is it, dad?" _

"_Here," he handed her a white and blue spear, with detailed carvings on it, "I want you to have this," _

"_But this is your most precious spear! It's the best weapon that you have ever made!" Aoi said as she nervously gripped the spear, "Why are you giving it to me?" _

_Her father smiled gently and crouched a little, making their height same, and patted both of her shoulder with his hands, "You know that we won't be living here peacefully right? You're big enough to understand that and you know too that me and your mom wouldn't be always be there for you. I want you to take good care of the spear. Protect yourself with it. Save others with it," _

"_But, how? I don't even know how to use it, dad….," her blue orbs started to get glisten with tears. Yes, she know that all of the things that her father had said was all true. But she didn't want it to be this fast. _

"_Don't worry," her father smiled at her, "I will teach you, but I will only teach you the basics. And you will improve by yourself. I know you can do it. Everyone will help you," _

"_Everyone?" _

"_Yes, everyone. Aoi, after you finish your basics, go to the Diamond Wings Organization. Save everyone with them,"_

* * *

'_I have gone this far and finally got in the organization,' _Aoi thought as she pierced through the Marionettes, sending the flying from the place and hurt, _'I will not disappoint father,'_

The suddenly more Marionettes started to show up and attacked her. A little panic, she finally decided what she should do next. Biting her white thin gloves and ripping it off from her hands, she smiled willfully,

"Let's get this hands bloodied! Burai Hand!"

Then a loud boom was heard.

* * *

**Gassan Kunimitsu District, Saturday, 11.00 a.m., Gassan Kunimitsu Herbs Facility-?**

Kirino stared at the place in awe as he holds the platinum haired boy's hand.

'_So this is the facility, eh? Wow….' _He thought as he wandered his eyes through the very natural-ish place. The place looks like a Greenhouse, with green plants everywhere and the sun shines brightly through the glass roofs and walls. Finally taking a step forward, they strolled around the unguarded facility.

Hakuryuu, on the other side, was feeling a little bit worried. He and Kirino had splitted with Tenma, with them going to the facility and Tenma goes to the princess's palace. Without Tenma on his side, he's actually feeling nervous. He only really knew Tenma from the organization, yet he's stuck to the pinkette who he has just met yesterday.

'_It's okay, it's okay.' _Afraid of Marionettes suddenly showed up, Hakuryuu encouraged himself, _'I had practiced my powers with Masaki-san yesterday. I should be fine. Tenma also believed in me,' _

The pink haired boy who knew the platinum haired boy was feeling nervous, stopped at his tracks and turned to him, holding his shoulder, "Hey, it's gonna be fine, okay? We're going to find your friend and catch up with him immediately,"

Seeing Kirino's calm face, Hakuryuu smiled and nodded, making them continuing their walk. After some moments of opening each door and taking a look of each room in the place, they finally found some-kind of park at the center of the place, with Shuu's incubator placed in the center of it.

"Shuu!" Hakuryuu exclaimed and hurriedly ran to the incubator, with Kirino following him at the back.

Standing close to the incubator, the platinum haired boy stared at the black haired boy inside the incubator, while Kirino scrolled his eyes through the control panel on the incubator's side to search how to open the liquid filled tube. When his azure eyes finally found a certain button, suddenly the bushes behind him rustled, making him startled and went to Hakuryuu's side immediately.

"As we thought, you guys would fall for it,"

Someone with pale purple hair that was covered with his Marionette cap showed up from the bushes, with some kind of Marionette army behind him.

Kirino stood in front of Hakuryuu, protecting the boy, stared at him piercingly. But the Marionette just grinned at him while he took off his cap, revealing his spiky hair and his dark eyes.

"Hello there. I am Miyabino Reiichi, a special class Marionette, and I am ready to arrest you guys. _**With or without the hard way.**_"

* * *

Tenma gulped as he stood in front of the entranceof the building who holds up Gassan Kunimitsu's government.

The District Palace.

Although he's not really sure that the district's government was still in the princess's hands, due to the Marionettes has sighted being spread around the district, whereas the rumors says that Gassan Kunimitsu was still under the princess controls. Probably it was a lie.

The guards took sight of him and approached him, "What are you doing here?"

A little nervous, Tenma answered back, "I need to see the princess,"

"You can't just see the princess like that. You need an permit for that. Do you have it?"

"N-no, I don't have it, but I already sent a letter before—,"

"We don't need a letter. If you don't have the permit just say it and you may leave now,"

"But—,"

"No buts. You don't have the right of being in the palace grounds—,"

"Let him in you two,"

"Eh?" The two guards looked back to get a black haired guy that puts up his hair in a samurai-like ponytail standing behind them, "But, Nishiki-san! He doesn't have the permit!"

"It's alright. He really did sent the letter,"

"You don't have a prove—,"

"I have."

A feminine voice was heard, and all of them found a red haired girl with forest green ribbon on her head was walking right towards them. Her long, flame shaped white coat covers the sleeveless blue and red kimono-like dress that goes up to her thighs, showing up her legs that was covered with black stockings. Her red classy flats stepped through the hard land, while she smiled gracefully to her guards.

"Hime-sama! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside waiting for your guest?" one of the guards said to her, while the guard who was named Nishiki just calmly bowed at her.

"He is, my awaited guest, Kurumada," she said while he gets closer to Tenma.

"Welcome, Matsukaze Tenma of the Diamond Wings. I have been waiting for your arrival."

* * *

**To be Continued. **

I'm very very very sorry for the late update! Especially to AngelKeeve who's been waiting for so long for this to update! I'm sorry . And hey, my hand is quite fine right now, so expect some updates or a oneshot from me in near time. Until then, I'm out! Read and maybe review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Diamond**

**Chapter 9**

Tenma stared the Gassan Kunimitsu palace as he entered the gate. The palace was really old styled, like it was built at the shogun era. Then he stared at the princess who was leading the way.

The princess of Gassan Kunimitsu, Seto Midori.

"Please, Matsukaze-san, come in," she says as she opened a door on one of the walls, which leading to a room that was filled with uncommon gadgets and high technology things, "This is my control room,"

Gaping at the room, the brown haired boy slowed stepped in to the place. The princess sat at one of the chair and lets Tenma sit on the other chair which is in front of her.

"Nishiki, please tell Ichino to bring me some tea at the control room," the princess ordered to her guard and was replied with a nod.

"So, Matsukaze-san. What brings you here?" the princess dark green orbs stared at him deeply, making him a little nervous, "Surely you're not coming here for just some chat, aren't you?"

"Of course not, your highness," the brown haired boy said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell my purpose on the letter, but I think you already know what I want, don't you?"

The princess smiled, "Do I?"

"I'm really sure you do, your highness," Tenma said firmly, "You are quite close to Yuu— I mean, to my leader, surely you must have known one of his plans,"

"Let me guess …," she pretended to put her finger on her chin, like a thinking pose, "You want my help to the Revolution War at the Senguuji Festival, am I right?"

Tenma nodded. The princess smiled.

_SLASH!_

A knife went through Tenma's side, cutting his hair a little. His sapphire eyes widen in shock. _'Is this…?'_

"Tell me, Matsukaze Tenma, what makes your leader so sure that I will help the Revolution War?" the princess asked while she flipped another knife, "Do you guys think that I will help you?"

"I-I do not know, your highness, I'm just doing what my leader said—,"

"Silence!"

The atmosphere was cold.

"Do you know what will happen if we start a Revolution War in the middle of the festival? For god's sake, the festival was the only day that people of the Inazuma Country can at least be a little happy! Do you want to crush this country like that? Think about them!"

"But, your higness! We've… been under this for 9 years.. don't you want to end it now?"

Silence. The princess didn't reply.

"If we keep doing nothing because worrying of the chaos that we will make, the torture that Senguuji does won't stop! You surely don't want to see your people suffering from the high tax, from the crisis don't you?"

Again, silence. The princess has brought down her knife, and putting it on the table, while in the same time the tea arrives. The tension was high, and Tenma was still willing to fight.

"Congratulations, you pass!"

Tenma stared at the princess confusedly. "…. I'm sorry?"

"You passed my test, Matsukaze Tenma! I was only checking if you are brave enough to create a difference, to change the country! And boy, you were more than that. I guess Yuuichi never wrongs~,"

"Eh?" still confused, Tenma sit back on his chair, "Does this mean you will help us?"

"Of course! I was also fed up with Senguuji's actions, not to mention his Marionette's are starting to appear in my territory and taking taxes as they want. I mean, what wouldn't I do for my friend Tsurugi Yuuichi?" she said while smiling.

The brown haired boy can't believe what just happened. "Your highness, you sacred the hell out of me…,"

The princess laughed, "Well, that's my speaciality, scaring of peoples! By the way, just call me Midori as my friends do, okay?"

"Yes, you high— I mean, Midori-san.."

Midori smiled. Suddenly there was a phone ring, and the red haired girl rushed to it, "Just a minute, Tenma,"

Taking a sip at his tea, Tenma stared at the princess as she talked at the phone. He was guessing the princess had some serious conversation, with all of that 'what's and 'are you sure's. She finally hanged up the phone and turned at Tenma, "I think your friends are in trouble, Tenma. We got a call that the herbs facility was surrounded by the Marionette's, unknown why."

"Kirino-senpai! Hakuryuu!" the brown haired boy tensed up and stood from his chair, "I haveto get them!"

"Do you need any help? My guards would love to help you," Midori said, but Tenma shook his head, "Alright, just contact me if you need something,"

"Actually, I do need something," Tenma said again before he blasted out from the place, "My friend is stuck in the jail of the capitol to spy the preparation of the festival, and to break in the Capitol Main Building. He can't do it himself, can you contact someone to help him?"

The red haired girl smiled, "I know exactly who to call,"

* * *

**Gassan Kunimitsu District, Saturday, 12.30 a.m., Gassan Kunimitsu Herbs Facility-?**

Kirino was in a pinch. For one and a half hour he had defended himself and both Shuu and Hakuryuu, and it hurted him so badly. Hakuryuu tried to help, but he was to fed up with his fear he can't concentrate! It was all up to the pink haired boy.

'_Shit! There's no more bombs left!' _Kirino said to himself, _'In this rate, I can't survive! I've only got a knife left…' _

Hakuryuu was too scared. He just stood there in front of Shuu's incubator, freezing and do nothing.

He didn't know what to do.

'_Tenma, where are you?' _The platinum haired boy spoke to himself, _'If only Shuu was here...'_

"Why don't you guys just surrender?" Miyabino said to them, as he grabbed Kirino's collar, "I mean, this pinky boy can't even fight! And that experiment boy was just standing there without doing anything. It's such a misery you know?"

Kirino gritted his teeth as he struggled to come down, "Don't involve him! He just came out from the incubator yesterday!"

The pale purple haired boy threw Kirino at the land, resulting a hurt sound from the pink haired boy. Miyabino stomped one of his feet to Kirino's chest and spoke quietly, "What would happen if I involve him?"

The platinum haired boy widen his eyes, _'He's targeting me? !' _

A shot gun was brought up by Miyabino, and he aimed at Hakuryuu, "Say goodbye~,"

_PRANGG! _

A breaking sound was heard. Hakuryuu turned to his back, his eyes met the now shattering incubator, revealing a black haired boy who was floating and staring piercingly at the Marionette. He spoke something, and then a blast of pink light burst into the air, blinding every Marionette's eyes.

And when they open their eyes, the three of them were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Arakumo District, Saturday, 11.00 a.m., Arakumo Hospital-East. **

Taiyou stared at the white building he came and breathed in the medicine-like air. It was chilly and a little bitter at the same time. Hikaru said that he could go to the hospital first while went straight to the Headquarters, making some weapons and making Yuuichi's special request.

It's been a long time since he last came here.

"Fuyuka-san, are you there?" he said as he knocked the door in front of him, revealing a purple haired woman with nurse clothes on.

"Taiyou! It's been a long time!" she exclaimed as she hugged him, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Fuyuka-san, thanks for asking. The elixir that you gave me works just fine. But still, I think I need a checkup," the orange haired boy smiled bright ly as the sun would. Fuyuka smiled at his ex-patient but then her face turned into a frown, "I'm sorry, if you want a checkup you need to wait for some time. Apparently after you gone the number of patients that was infected with the virus increased drastically and we need to check them up one at a time. Do you mind waiting in the waiting room as others would do?"

The orange haired boy shook his head while smiling, "No, not at all! I would like to see the other patients too. I'll be going to the waiting room then."

"Okay, remember to put your name at the usual box, or otherwise they wouldn't call your name for the checkup!"

"Got it!"

The orange haired boy made his way to the said waiting room, and took one of the forms there, writing his name and putting it on the said box. He sat at the chair for the waiting patients, right beside a brown haired boy that looks the same age as him. He wondered if he's a patient too.

"Hey there," Taiyou greeted him, "Here for the checkup too?"

The boy startled a bit and answered, "Y=Yeah…,"

"Oh, great! I'm going too!" Taiyou chirped as he sat beside him. The boy stared at his armband and said to him, "A-Are you from the Diamond Wings Organization?"

Confused, Taiyou looked to where he is looking at and finally understood . He hurrily covered his armband, "P-please don't tell anyone! The Hospital would be in trouble if the Marionette's know that I am here!"

"No, I would not tell anyone," the boy shook his head, "But if you are a member, I should give you this,"

The boy dug into his pocket and gave Taiyou a small, a really small bottle with somekind of liquid inside it, "It's a gift from my grandfather, my grandfather was an alchemist, and he make powerful fuels for weapons. He said when I spot a Diamon Wing member, I should give him this,"

The orange haired boy took the small bottle and smiled, "Thanks. This will be a great help!"

"Your welcome—,"

"Sata Tosamaru!"

"Ah, yes!" The boy ran to the checkup room, leaving Taiyou alone.

"Sata Tosamaru, eh..?"

* * *

**The Capitol, Monday, 04.00 a.m., The Capitol Jail-?**

"Hey, have you heard of that 5-star Marionette that was actually a traitor? He worked for that rebellion organization Diamond Wings!"

"Yeah, I heard he was so skilled! Good things he's in jail now, I can't imagine having a strong opponent to fight off!"

"That would be chaos. Now where were we—,"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"What was that? !"

"I don't know! I think there was an explosion—,"

_Thump! Thump!_

Both of the guards were fallen to the land, with a hit mark on their necks. A person was standing behind them, with his navy blue hair and with his golden eyes pierced through the darkness. The little amount of light of the place reveals that he was wearing a plain white shirt with a black Marionette coat grasped in his hand, "Never locked up a devil inside your jail, Marionette fools,"

"Tsurugi! I've already blowed up the front gate! We can sneak into the main building now!" a girl with brown hair and flashy orange hairband was running to navy haired boy, and the boy smiled to him, "Good, let's call the others,"

'_Thanks for the reinforcement, Tenma. Kinako's really skillful…'_

* * *

"Hello? Is this Endou-san?"

"Yes, it's me, Endou-san. Looks like the plans are going really well. We can start the Revolution War at the festival tomorrow,"

"Yes, I'll be sure to participate. Bring all your friends Endou-san…"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

GUYS I'M SUCH A CRUEL GUY FOR MAKING ALL OF YOU WAIT LIKE THAT, AREN'T I? I'M REALLY SORRY THERE'S JUST A LOT OF THINGS TO DO AND I ALSO CAN'T PROMISE YOU I'LL UPDATE SOON! For a gift, I've updated the story cover into a black and white coloring of Tsurugi made by me ;3

I'm sorry, and until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Diamond**

**Chapter 9**

**Hakuren District, Monday, 02.00 a.m., Snow Park-North.**

"Hang in there, Aoi! We're almost there!"

Masaki was carrying Aoi on his back with the released Child Soldiers following him meanwhile Shinsuke was at the back of the line, trying to defend them with some of the magic that Tenma has taught him. Shinsuke wasn't used to use magic as his main weapon, but in a situation like this he can't rely on his melee skill.

'_It's really hard to breath,' _Masaki coughed, _'With all of this snow and this cold night, no wonder the air is getting thick,"_

"Put me down, Masaki-kun," the short-haired girl said while she cringed in pain, "I can still fight—!"

"No effin hell! You're too much injured!" Masaki replied, not wanting to put down the girl, "You've done enough. It's time for me and Shinsuke to defend you guys."

Aoi smiled, "Fine then. Thanks, Masaki…,"

"No problem, Aoi. After all," the teal-haired boy smiled softly.

"We're a family."

* * *

**Arakumo District, Saturday, 14.00 a.m., Arakumo Hospital-East.**

Taiyou sighed as he walked out from the check-up room. He took a sight at a bottle that he has holding on.

He was critical.

* * *

"_Amemiya Taiyou! How long has it been?" The doctor that he recognizes as Gouenji Shuuya greets him, "How are you?"_

"_Great, Gouenji-san," the orange-haired boy smiled at the doctor, "I'm here for some check-up," _

"_Oh, does the elixir that Fuyuka gave you has worn off?" Gouenji said worriedly. He knew the boy was a part of Diamond Wings Organization, "You didn't do anything reckless, right?"_

"_Of course I didn't! Why would I do that? The risk is on me to." Taiyou replied as Gouenji checked him up. _

"_No, it's just… the elixir seemed to have worn off months ago..."_

"_Are you sure, Gouenji-san?" Taiyou was surprised. Did he survived with only mere willpower? "I hurriedly went to checkup because yesterday…," _

"_Yes, I'm very sure," Gouenji finished his examinations on Taiyou and took off his glasses. "And I have a very bad news for you."_

"_What… is it?" _

"_You… don't have much time anymore."_

* * *

The bottle was another elixir that Gouenji-san has given to him, which hopefully it can support his body on fighting on the virus.

But then again, he looked at the small bottle that Sata gave him.

What liquid could be inside?

Shaking his head, he patted his own cheeks. "No, No negative thinking!" He tighten his grip on the elixir bottle.

"I can do this."

* * *

**Arakumo District, Saturday, 14.00 a.m., Arakumo Diamond Wings Headquarters-?**

Hikaru wiped his sweat. He finally finished all of the weapon he need to prepare for the upcoming festival. No, not the festival. The Revolution War.

"Aoi-san's spear, check. Tenma's new tonfa, check. Akane-san's new chainsaw, check...,"

The purple-haired boy has been always the organization's weaponry scientist. He's always been making new kind of weapons, making new upgrades, or experimenting a some kind special bullet. Being raised all this time by the war scientist (also the original owner of the Kidou Facility) Kidou Yuuto, he is very smart for his age, with his head filled with science. His parent has long abadoned him because they cannot take care of him more due to low family economy.

He usually works together with Taiyou. With Hikaru giving the design and the weapon ability and Taiyou made the weapon. Because sometimes, Taiyou understands more what kind of material needs for a weapon.

But, no, that's not all. He doesn't only make weapons, he also capable using any weapon. After all, he will run the Kidou Facility when Kidou himself can't run it anymore.

Hikaru checked his weapons once more. He sighed. He sure hope this weapons that he has made can be used perfectly.

Including, Yuuichi's special request.

He took a glance at the thing. He had worked hard on it, very much harder than other weapons actually.

It was the hardest weapon that he has made.

"Hello? Taiyou-kun? Are you finished with the check up? If you're finished, please go to the Headquarters now. Let's start the briefing and get home soon. Everybody must have been waiting to prepare and train for this Thursday,"

* * *

**The Capitol, Monday, 10.00 a.m., The Capitol Marionette Base-?**

"That should be all of them," Kinako said while cleaning her yellow-ish green dress. "Man, those Marionette's was a time-killer. I never thought they would be this tough."

"Yeah me too." Tsurugi said while he catches his breath. He looked closer to the brunette. This girl cannot be judged by how the way she looks, because she surely is a something.

"Hey Kinako," the navy-haired boy said as he put on back his Marionette coat, "What are you actually? I know you're a reinforcement that Tenma sent me, but… What do you actually do?"

"Oh me?" Kinako pointed at herself, "I'm an assassin! I usually work together with Seto Hime-sama, though, so you can say I'm her personal assassin."

"Assassin? That's quiet a job for a girl like you. No wonder you're very skilled. How long have you been into this job?"

"3 years maybe? I mean, it's not like I have anything to do with." She replied as she searched for some more bullets for her sniper in her dress-vest like pocket.

"Don't you have parents? Do they know about this—,"

"Stop it," the brunette girl pointed her sniper to Tsurugi, "I don't like talking about my life. Ask again and I'll shoot you, even though Seto Hime-sama wants me to accompany you, not to kill you,"

Tsurugi smirked. He wasn't the type of guy whose scared of guns pointing at his face. If he was, how can be a 5-star rated Marionette? "Why? Is there something happened in your life?"

_CLICK._

Kinako began to reload her sniper.

"**Stop it.**"

"Well? It's not like I have a happy life too."

"Just shut up!" Kinako launched a warning shot. "None of you Marionette's are having a happy life!"

"Alright fine. I won't ask anymore."

"That's good." The brunette put down her sniper. "But I do consider to work together with the Diamond Wings."

"Why?"

"Because I hate Senguuji. I hate him, more than anyone. And by working together with you guys is the only way I could destroy him."

Silence. The atmosphere began to get tense.

"Then that's good." Tsurugi patted the girl's head, "Because everyone does hate him."

Kinako's brown orbs met Tsurugi's and she began to blush a little.

But no, of course this story won't turn into a romance story!

"If you pat my head once more I'll shoot you at the face."

"E-Eh?"

The brunette began to reload her sniper, "Get your hands off me."

"OKAY OKAY JUST DON'T SHOOT!"

* * *

**Raimon District, Tuesday, 06.00 a.m., The Diamond Wings Headquarters-?**

It's finally Tuesday, and it's the day of the Senguuji Festival. Everyone in the Diamond Wings was preparing for their war. Weapons, magics, bombs everything was being rechecked.

"Alright everyone!" Yuuichi said, "This is time we finally make a move against the government. Remember everything that you worked for, everything that you trained for, everything, will be finished today. This could be our last Festival, or our first war. The festival's gonna start at 7. You guys remember the signal, right? Do as planned, keep in mind to protect the people."

"Yes, Yuuichi-san!" they said in a union.

"Good luck. We need it. I will catch up on you after I talk with Hikaru. Now, go to your positions. And... commence the war."

All of them walked out from the room, began to get ready for the festival. Only Hikaru and the navy-haired leader left in the room. Yuuichi turned Hikaru, "Is it ready?"

"Of course, Yuuichi-san. I work fast." He smirked. Now Hikaru is 100% sure that all of his weapons will be effective, due the special liquid that Taiyou gave him. Turns out the liquid was a weapon booster, making the weapon 15% more effective when given the liquid.

"Now, there's no more turning back."

* * *

I know. It's been forever since I updated this, I know. I'm very sorry for being inactive, I just had the time to do things now, I was busy. I'm really sorry! I will be updating the last chapter tomorrow. I'm really sorry if this chapter didn't satisfy you guys I'm really sorry D8

My writing skills has gotten dull because I was busy studying for the national exams (thank god it was finished) and I don't have time to write anymore I'm really sorry! And if there is some typo or grammar mistakes in the story, please remind me/review me! I'll be very grateful if you do that!

And I'll be realeasing a side story (not a sequel guys, not a sequel.) for this fic too! Expect it this week!

Until next time!


End file.
